Nothing is Ever What It Seems
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: After Demi left, Jamie found it impossible to move on. Everyone she cared about left her, but what happens when a certain boy re-enters her life? Will Demi ever come back? (Sequel to So This is what a spy life is like? Tom/OC & Stella/Frank. Set between series 6 and 7, eventually will include series 7, cover is Demi)
1. Chapter 1: Come Back Be Here

**AN: So in preparation for MI High series 7, I'm beginning my sequel a few weeks early. Now, as always, I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, David, Patterson and my other OC's. **

**Jamie's POV**

Today was the day. This is the day I let go. I have to. "Jamie? You OK?" My new friend Taylor asked.  
"What do you think?" I said. He sighed, and tightly hugged me.  
"It's not your fault Jai. You didn't make him run off." He replied.  
"He should've stayed! This wouldn't have happened then." I said, looking around. Hardly anyone else was here, just a girl on the other side of the graveyard.  
"You didn't know what would happen!" Taylor muttered, as I put the flowers down, reading the inscription.

_David Kieran Sanders_

_1997-2013_

_Brother, cousin and best friend._

_Never forgotten._

I blinked back my tears, and stood up. "You coming?" Taylor asked.  
"Nah. I'll stay here for a while." I replied. Taylor nodded, and left me alone. I sighed, and kissed the top of the grave. I missed him so much. As I sat down on the bench opposite, someone covered my eyes, and pulled me backwards. I hit them off, and recognised them. "What do you want Harry?" I asked.  
"Nice to see you too Jamela. Did you miss me?" He asked, a faint smirk on his face.  
"No." I mumbled.  
"Of course you did." He replied.  
"If you say so. What do you want?" I asked.  
"I need you to take care of something for me." He responded.  
"What?" I asked.

"It's actually a someone. Her name's McKenna. I owe her a debt." Patterson responded.  
"That's nice. What kind of debt?" I asked.  
"She killed someone close to me." Patterson answered.  
"Who?" I questioned.  
"It doesn't matter." He said. "I'm trying to do the right thing here. Please Jai?"  
"Where's Demi?" I asked.  
"She's fine. She's got a new life where she can't hurt anyone. Are you gonna help me or not?" Patterson said.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" I said.  
"I need to hide a little girl. Her name's Diana. She's in my car." Patterson replied.  
"I'll do it if you bring Demi back." I said. He sighed.  
"You know I can't force her." He said.  
"Please. Or least, take me to her." I responded. He rolled his eyes, and nodded.  
"Fine. Do you want to go now?" I nodded, and followed him to his car. It was his dad's car. In the back seat was a terrified young girl, who stared at me. "It's OK Diana. This is Jamie Sanders, she's not going to hurt you." Patterson said, softly smiling at the little girl.  
"Hello Diana. That's a pretty name." I quietly said.  
"Thank you." She mumbled, looking down. "I'm Diana Osment."  
"Beautiful name." I said, as Harry started the car.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Frank's house. Since Demi..." I trailed off.  
"I get it. He has a spare room." Harry said.  
"Are you actually allowed to drive this thing?" I asked.  
"Nope. Not legally anyway. But, Harry Stokes is." He replied, getting out a licence.

"Seriously?" I asked, laughing.  
"What?" He asked, confusion on his face.  
"Nothing. I just think I did miss you a bit." I answered.  
"Ha! Told you Di! Told you she missed me!" Patterson laughed. Diana quietly giggled, as I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut it." I muttered, as we arrived at the London's house. I got out of the car, taking Diana with me. "Where's your stuff?" I asked her. She grabbed a tiny suitcase out of the back of the car, and grabbed my hand. "It's OK, this man won't hurt you." I whispered, as I rang the doorbell. Frank answered after a while, looking very scruffy. He seemed so tired. "Jamie? What's going on? Who's this?" He asked, looking down at Diana.  
"This is Diana Osment. I need you to look after her. Please." I begged.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I think she might be in danger." I replied. Frank sighed, as Diana spoke up.  
"Please Mr London." I looked down at her.  
"How do you know my name?" Frank asked.  
"The woman told me." Diana happily replied. Frank looked at me with confusion on his face.  
"Don't look at me. What woman Diana?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me her name. She was very kind to me though." Diana replied.  
"You don't think..." I began.  
"No. Let's not start that again. She's gone Jamie." Frank said.  
"We don't know that for sure! What did the woman look like, Diana?" I said.  
"Dark hair. She was really tall. Oh, and she had really nice eyes!" Diana replied.  
"That sounds like her. Sounds a lot like her. Where did you see her Diana?" I asked.  
"She saved me. She gave me a letter to give to someone." Diana answered.  
"Who?" I asked, kneeling down.  
"I can't remember. It's in my suitcase." Diana answered. I grabbed it from her, and pulled out the envelope on top. It certainly looked like Demi's handwriting!  
"It's for Amy." I said, handing it to Frank. He stared at it, and sighed.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked.  
"I need a place for Diana to stay. Only for a few days." I answered. He nodded, and widened the doorframe.  
"I'll look after her. Will you take this to Amy?" He asked, handing me the letter. I begrudgingly nodded, and took it. I handed Diana over and thanked Frank.  
"I'll be back in a few days for her. Bye Diana." I said, lightly hugging the little girl, before returning to the car. "We need to go to see Amy." I said. Thankfully Harry didn't ask why, he just started driving. I wondered if it was Demi who Diana had been talking about. I wanted it to be her so badly. I sighed, as Harry slammed on the brakes. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. He pointed in front of us, as I saw the tall dark figure in the road, staring at us. I knew all too well who it was, and it was not someone I had hoped to see again.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Surrender

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Diana and my other OC's.**

**Jamie's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting out the car.  
"Do you know her?" Patterson asked, following me.  
"We've met." I said, coldly as she giggled.  
"We've done much more than that. You must be the infamous Patterson. Lovely to meet you." She said, offering him her hand.  
"Yeah, whatever you say. Leave. " I demanded.  
"Who is she?" Patterson whispered.  
"My name is not important. What matters is that you give back what belongs to me." She stated.  
"I don't have anything that belongs to you." I said.  
"My daughter. Him and his little friend took her from me." She replied, looking at Patterson.  
"So that's where you got Diana from?" I asked. "You're McKenna?" I said. "I could have sworn your name was Melanie."

"I am no longer her. Now, give me back my daughter!" She demanded, staring at me.  
"Hell no! Over my dead body." I said, glaring back at her.  
"Oh, that might happen very soon. Give her to me." She said.  
"Or what?" I asked, realising I shouldn't have asked that.  
"Or I kill all that matters to you. I will destroy your soul and being a hundred times over until you are pleading me to stop." McKenna coldly said. "So, do we have a deal?"  
"No." Patterson said. "I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be." She responded.  
"I've met much more terrifying people than you."  
"You act like you're made of stone, but really under that, you are just a terrified little boy, desperate for his father's approval." She said.  
"I'm really not. I'm a con artist, gangster and all around badass. Does that sound like a terrified little boy to you?" Patterson asked.  
"Yes." McKenna replied. "Clearly you're lying to get attention. You are none of those things."  
"Does it really matter? Look, if we give you Diana back, what do we get in return?" I asked.  
"I can return your friend to you. I believe her name is Demietra?" McKenna said.  
"You dare hurt her and you will have me to answer to. Got that?" I asked.  
"Loud and clear, Jamela. Now, shall we begin?" She asked.  
"Have I said I hate you?" I said, attempting to distract her.  
"Yes. Many times."

"How do you know her?" Patterson asked.  
"We grew up together." McKenna answered.  
"Back when she was Melanie." I stated.  
"Melanie was boring. The new me is much more fun!" McKenna said.  
"OK..." Patterson trailed off. "Look, I'm going to get back in my car, and I'm gonna drive off. You don't have Demi, I know your games too well."  
"I'm not the only one who plays games Patterson." McKenna replied. "I've heard many rumours about how many people you've deceived. In fact, I think it's a miracle that darling Jamela is still around!" Patterson shrugged, and turned and climbed into his car. I followed him, as he quickly drove off.  
"She's letting us go?" I asked, looking behind us.  
"No. She's too clever to do that. She'll be watching us, waiting for us to take her to Diana." Patterson replied, as we arrived at the MI9 prison where Amy was being kept. I got out, and entered the prison. It was terrifying here! I wish I could have brought Harry with me, but as he's a wanted man, walking into a prison is mad. I walked up to the desk, and informed them who I was here to see. The guard lead to me to the cell and then I saw her. Amy was a shadow of her former self, curled up in a small ball in the corner. She was rocking back and forth mumbling something. Her hair was knotted in huge clumps as if she hadn't brushed it in ages. She opened one eye, and stood up as soon as she saw me. "Jamie?" She said.

"Don't get too excited. This is not a personal visit." I replied, handing her the letter. She tore it open, and read it.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"It's a letter. We think Demi wrote it, but..." I trailed off. "Why?"  
"It's not addressed to me." She said, handing it back. I read the heading, it was for Stella. Then why had it said 'mum' on the envelope? I'm so confused now. I sighed, and put the letter in my pocket. I went to leave when Amy said, "I'm sorry about your brother." I turned to look back at her, confusion on my face.  
"Brother? I don't..." I trailed off. Oh, she meant David. "He was my cousin, but thank you." I said.  
"Have you heard from her?" Amy asked.  
"Who? Demi? No." I answered.  
"If you do, tell her to come home. I'm worried about her." Amy stated. Wow, that was new. I would've sworn that Amy hated Demi. The fact that she kept trying to kill her might have given me that idea. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone? Do you have any family?" I asked.  
"Yes. Don't know if Demi would run to her though. I have a mother and an older brother in Blackpool." Amy said. I nodded. Looks like I'm going to the seaside then! I then left and returned to the car. "What happened?" Patterson asked.  
"Drive." I demanded.

"Drive where?" He asked. I didn't reply, so he began driving. I began to read Demi's letter, wondering why she was writing to Stella of all people!

_To Chief Agent Stella Knight,_

_My name is Demietra London. I have been a MI High agent since 2008. Due to things beyond my control, I realise that I cannot work effectively, and as a result, I would like to resign from MI9. For my replacement, I recommend Agent Jamela Sanders. She is a highly successful worker, and a team player. Thank you for accepting me on to the team and giving me a place to belong. I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused you over the years. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Demi London._

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you to everyone who has followed, and commented so far. It seriously means a lot! Don't worry though, Demi will eventually appear, in the next chapter probably. I just figured I'd try something different by doing it mainly from Jamie's POV. Do you prefer this to mainly Demi's POV? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Find You

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Diana and McKenna. **

**Demi's POV**

I sighed, and got out of my bed. It was so unbelievably cold here, and I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it all came back. My dad, Jamie, Patterson, Tom... I missed them all so much. Hell, I even missed David! I headed downstairs, hoping a drink will help me sleep. Upon reaching the bottom floor, I saw the kitchen light was on. I entered and saw my uncle Matthew sitting at the table. He glanced up at me, smiling softly. "Hello Demi. Guessing you couldn't sleep either." He said. I shook my head, sitting opposite him. "The old bat's lucky. She could sleep through anything." He muttered, referring to my grandmother. He chuckled, before asking, "So what did you dream about?" I looked down, and mumbled, "My old life."  
"What about it?" He said.  
"Since when were you a therapist?" I asked, causing him to laugh.  
"As much as you might not want to admit it, you are so like your mother." He said.  
"Except I'm not a psychopath." I replied. He laughed again.  
"Yes, there is that. So tell me then. What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward, putting his arms on the table.  
"I miss it. Everything. Even the dangerous bits." I replied.  
"That's not hard to understand Dems. If you're not happy here, I can drive you home in the morning." He responded.

"No. I highly doubt they miss me." I lied.  
"You sure?" He questioned. I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself.  
"It's really cold." I murmured.  
"Yeah. She refuses to have the heating on at night. Hang on." He said, getting up and going out into the hallway. He returned with his jacket and handed it to me. "Best I can do." He said. I smiled at him, and put it on. "So, want to tell me about your old life?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I'll be fine." I said.  
"If you insist. I'm here if you do want to talk." He said, getting up. "Turn off the light when you've finished reminiscing. Good night Demi."  
"Night." I replied. Once he had disappeared from sight, I got up and walked over to the phone. I easily remembered the number and waited.

"Hello?" A little girl's voice said on the other end.  
"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.  
"I'm Diana. Who are you?" She replied.  
"My name is Demi. Is my dad there?" I said.  
"Yes." Diana responded.  
"Great! Can I speak to him? Please Diana." I begged. I needed to talk to him.  
"No. Goodbye Demi." Diana responded, hanging up on me. I stared at the phone for a while wondering what on Earth just happened. I sighed and put the phone down. Guess my dad replaced me then. I headed back upstairs, after turning the light off. I didn't know that I just missed my dad phoning me back. Just.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

A gentle shake to my shoulder was what woke me up the following morning. I opened my eyes to see that Patterson had stopped driving. "Where are we?" I mumbled.  
"Blackpool. I've asked around, and in that house over there," He said, pointing at a house opposite us. "There is a teenage girl matching Demi's description."  
"I thought you knew where she was?" I asked.  
"I left her with my family. How she got here, who knows. Want to go?" He asked. I nodded, and got out the car. Harry knocked on the door, and shortly afterwards a tall man with blonde hair answered. "Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Yeah. We're looking for a girl, her name's Demi London. Apparently she's staying here, can we see her?" Harry asked.  
"You've just missed her. She's gone out with her friends. I can take a message if you want." He said.  
"Nah." Harry replied, as the man shut the door. Seeing my expression he raised his eyebrows. "I know what I'm doing." I looked at him skeptically, but followed him back to the car. "So how do we find her?" I asked.  
"We wait." He said, just as a dark-haired girl ran round the corner. "Demi!" He shouted, getting out of the car. The girl looked at him, a faint smile on her face.  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" She asked. I also got out, causing her to stare at me blankly. "Jai? What's going on?" Demi asked. I didn't answer, I just hugged her tightly.

"Don't leave again, OK? Unless you take me with you." I whispered, as she hugged me back.  
"Missed you too Jai." She mumbled, as I finally let her go. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go hide." She said, looking over her shoulder. Harry looked at her confusedly, before chuckling. "Glad I thought you something then. What did you do?" He said.  
"I may have punched someone in the face." Demi trailed off. Harry laughed, and hugged her.  
"Clever girl. Now who did you punch in the face? If it's someone I hate, you can hide in our car." He asked.  
"Ben's brother." Demi responded.  
"Ben Egan's brother?" Patterson questioned. She nodded, and Harry opened the car door. "Get in." Upon seeing my face, he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, and climbed back in, as Harry sped away. "Who's Ben Egan?" I asked.  
"He's a gangster and thug." Demi explained. "And my ex-boyfriend. Amy was working for him, remember?" I nodded, noticing where Harry was taking us. He was taking us out of Blackpool. "What did you do to him?" I questioned.  
"I apparently have numbers inside my mind. Don't know what they're for, but both him and Amy want them." Demi said."Where are you taking me? I wanted to hide not leave the town!"  
"We're going back Demietra, and don't you dare argue about it." Patterson said coldly. "Your dad wants you back. Not just him or Jai, Tom needs you." Demi slumped in her seat at the mention of Tom's name. It was almost as if just hearing his name hurt her. "Don't you claim you're dangerous. I know you too well. You are not dangerous in the slightest." I replied, as Demi looked out the window, her eyes glistening with tears. This was going to be a long journey.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Anyway, Happy New Year all of you! Hopefully 2014 will be a great year! **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Diana and McKenna. **

**Jamie's POV**

We arrived back at Demi's house. She stared at it blankly, before looking down at her hands. "Come on." I said, smiling at her. "Let's go."  
"You should have left me in Blackpool." Demi muttered.  
"And why is that?" Patterson asked.  
"Because I hurt everyone by leaving. Me coming back will just make it worse." Demi replied.  
"Now stop being depressing. No, it won't. We missed you Dems. No one hates you." I interrupted.  
"Then how come my dad replaced me? With some little girl?" She asked.  
"Oh that'd be Diana. She's mine, I need to get her back actually." Patterson said, getting out of the car.  
"See? No one replaced you." I stated, copying Patterson. Demi sighed loudly and climbed out. She stayed silent and followed Patterson and I up to the door. He knocked boldly, as Diana answered the door. She smiled brightly upon seeing Patterson and flung her arms around him as he picked her up. I wonder what he actually is to her. Is he her brother or something? They seem very close for just friends. He took Diana back to the car, as Frank came to the door. It took him a moment to see that Demi was behind me. She smiled at him as he hugged her. Once he finally let her go, he turned to me. "Thank you Jamie." He said, as I nodded.

"Don't thank me, thank the man with the car." I replied, noticing that Harry had driven off. I frowned, I had hoped he'd at least say goodbye.  
"He'll be back Jai." Demi said. I nodded at her, and smiled.  
"I hope so." I mumbled, before adding, "Anyway, I'd better get going. Demi, you run off again and I will not be responsible for my actions." She laughed and nodded.  
"Yes ma'am." She responded, causing me to laugh as I began the lonely walk home.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I headed up to my room, and sat on the bed. I was wrong, maybe I did belong here. I lay back on my bed after turning on my CD player. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called as I sat up. I nearly fell off my bed when Tom walked in. He seemed shocked to see me, as I stood up. "Jamie and Patterson brought me back." I explained. He didn't reply, instead he hugged me. "I thought..." He trailed off. "Where did you go?"

"Blackpool. I have family there." I replied. "On my mother's side that is."  
"You could have called." He said.  
"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me." I answered. He shook his head.  
"I wanted to." I looked down as my dad entered my room.  
"Amy's on the phone." He said.  
"What? How did she know I'm back?" I asked. He shrugged, and handed me the phone. "Hello?"  
"Demi? I need to ask you a favour." Amy said.  
"What is it?" I asked, ignoring the confused expressions of the other people in the room.  
"I need you to break me out." She said after a short pause. I laughed loudly.

"I'm not that mad. I haven't forgotten the amount of times you tried to kill me!" I replied.  
"Hear me out." She begged.  
"Fine."  
"Patterson recently brought a little girl into your house, correct? A girl called Diana?" She asked.  
"Yes. How do you know that?"  
"I know many things. I have my methods of watching others. Anyway, Diana is the daughter of a woman called McKenna. She was a childhood friend of Jamie."  
"Yes? And?" I asked.  
"Jamie upset her. I don't know how, but she did. McKenna wants revenge on her."  
"What has this got to do with anything?" I said.  
"Because I have a score to settle with McKenna. Besides, if you don't act, she will kill Jamie."  
"Fine. But as soon as we take her down, you are going back. Got that?" I said.  
"Loud and clear. Come and get me tomorrow at 2. Bring Patterson, we need a get-away car." She replied, before hanging up. I gave my dad back the phone, and he left the room. "Tom? Can you do a bit of research for me?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"  
"I need you to find out about a woman called McKenna. I don't know her real name, that's all I've got." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to know if she's worth letting Amy out for." I replied.  
"Was that what she wanted?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah. Apparently she's after Jamie. I need more info if I'm gonna attempt to break my psycho mother out of jail."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at an unknown location.**

"How are our plans coming along?" The woman asked.  
"Brilliantly. The girl suspects nothing." The woman's assistant replied.  
"Fabulous. Bring her to me. Find me Jamela Sanders and we will make her pay for everything she did!" The woman screeched. The assistant nodded, and walked out of the room. They had already killed the boy, now it was just Jamela to go. A very old debt was going to repaid. And as for anyone who got in the way? Well, they'd be terminated. "Amelia Hudgens and her brat of a daughter think they can stop me? I have three words for them. _Bring it on_." The woman stated, leaning back in her chair. "Jamela Sanders will be very sorry for what she did. She could have saved her. She should have done whatever she could to have not let her die. And now, Jamie will pay with her life."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! And, as much as I hate to ask, please could you review and let me know if you like this? Because I'm thinking of deleting it, hardly anyone is reading it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Amy and McKenna.**

**Demi's POV**

"I have something. It's not much but it's all that's in the files." Tom said, after we'd spent a while looking through the MI9 database. "McKenna is just a typical thug. Wanted by the police for robberies, assault, that kind of thing."  
"Great to know. Do we have anything on her family?" I asked.  
"She had a sister called Susan, and a daughter called Diana. Susan died years ago in an accident." He continued looking at the screen, before he sat up. "The only witness to her accident was Jamela Sanders." Well, Jamie hadn't told me that!  
"How long ago was this accident?"  
"10 years ago." Tom replied. I had to ask her about what happened. Maybe that's why McKenna wanted to kill Jamie? Because Jamie watched her sister die?  
"Thanks." I said, getting out of my seat.  
"Demi?" He called after me as I went to leave.  
"Yeah?"  
"I missed you." He quietly admitted, looking directly at me.  
"Me too." I replied as I stopped walking away. I actually had missed him a heck of a lot. I had real difficulty sleeping for the first few weeks after I left. I wanted to come back so badly. But I'd thought I had to stay away. I had to protect those closest to me from danger. I had to protect them from myself. I hugged him, not wanting to let go. He began to wrap my hair around his fingers as my phone went off. He let go of me as I answered it. "Hello?"  
"Demi?" Patterson's voice said.  
"Have you done it?" I asked.  
"Yes. She's out. We'll meet you outside your house in about 5 minutes. I need to get rid of the police first." Patterson said, before hanging up.

"Right, I'd better get going." I said, returning my phone to my pocket. After saying goodbye to Tom, I left and sat outside my house. A few moments later, Patterson's car drove around the corner, and Amy opened the door. "Get in!" She shouted, as I obeyed. Patterson then drove quickly off. "Right, thank God that's over." Amy said, before turning to look back at me. "Welcome back by the way."  
"Thanks. I didn't miss you." I replied.  
"Me neither." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her, as Patterson interrupted,  
"Ladies, no cat fights in my car. Thank you."  
"I don't do 'cat fights'." Amy muttered.  
"What business do you have with McKenna?" I asked.  
"It's a long story Demi. Do you know why McKenna has an issue with your friend?" Amy asked.  
"Is it something to do with Susan?"

"So you did do your research! Very impressive." Amy replied.  
"I highly doubt Demi did anything. Did Tom find that out?" Patterson interrupted.  
"Which one's Tom?" Amy questioned. "He's the boyfriend isn't he? The weird-looking one?"  
"Hey! Leave him alone! He's not weird-looking." I argued.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Amy murmured. "I'm impressed you're still together." I looked down.  
"I don't know if we still are. I haven't asked him about that." I replied.  
"Take my advice, keep him. Unless he turns out to be like Ben. Then let Patterson deal with him." Amy said.  
"Well thanks for that, Jeremy Kyle." I murmured.  
"You're welcome." Amy said, as Patterson laughed.

"I don't think that was a compliment Amy." He said, as Amy sighed.  
"Seriously? I was only trying to help my daughter. Is that so wrong?"  
"Maybe if you stopped trying to murder her? That might help." Patterson replied. Am I the only one who thinks that this is weird? Amy's being nice for once. She really must hate McKenna. That or she's sorry for what she did, which I doubt. I sighed and looked out the window. My dad knew that I was going on a trip. Admittedly he didn't know it was with Amy. He might not have let me go if he knew. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Demi! Demi, wake up!" I partly opened my eyes to see that we had stopped moving. Amy was shaking me awake, whilst Patterson was fast asleep.  
"What?" I whispered back, so I wouldn't wake up Patterson.  
"I need to talk to you." She whispered, getting out. I sighed, grabbed my jacket, and got out. "Do you hate me?" She asked.  
"What do you think?" I replied. "You've tried to ruin my life constantly. I'm not going to be in your fan club am I?"  
"Demi..." She trailed off. "It's a pretty name isn't it?" What? I shrugged.  
"You know you're really called Samantha, right? Your dad changed your name." Amy said. I nodded. "I never like the name Samantha. You were going to be called Francesca, you know. Francesca Caroline Hudgens." She added.  
"Really? Why wasn't I called that?" I asked.  
"Your dad thought it was stupid. We later decided on Samantha Amelia Hudgens. And then everything happened, and the next thing I know, you're called Demietra Estelle London."  
"Yeah. I'm named after Stella." I added. Amy nodded, looking down. I noticed her eyes were glistening, was she crying?  
"I know this seemed weird, but I wanted to just talk to you. Despite everything that happened, you're still my daughter. Remember that in the future, getting married to that boy, whatever his name is, and I'm rotting in a jail cell." Amy said.  
"That won't be for a while yet." I said, smiling at her. "Anyway, if that happens, I'll beg Stella to let you attend. It's only right." She smiled, and hugged me. I know that after everything that had happened, I shouldn't trust her, but she's my mother! I can't hate her. No matter how hard I try.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Would you please review and let me know what you think? I'm trying to make Amy a more realistic character if you couldn't tell. Anyway, I have another two questions. As series 7 hasn't started yet, I'm making up story-lines. Now, question 1, if you have any ideas for story-lines that I could add, please tell me! Question 2, out of all my OC's (Demi, Jamie and Patterson), which one would you like to know more about? By that, I mean their back stories. Thanks if you do take time to answer these! **


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Hurts

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Amy and McKenna.**

**Demi's POV**

"She's in there?" Patterson asked, looking at Amy.  
"Yes. Would I lie to you? Amy asked.  
"Yes." Patterson stated, sighing. "I'll believe you, but if you're lying, I will not go easy on you." Amy raised her eyebrow, before we got out of the car.  
"Why is she hiding in a fireworks factory?" I asked, looking to Amy for the answers.  
"I don't know! Maybe she really likes fireworks?" Amy guessed, as she lead us towards the entrance.  
"She's not going to just let us walk in, is she?" Patterson asked, as I motioned for them to be quiet. Amy glared at me, but did as I said. We followed Amy into a giant storage space. It was mostly empty aside from a table and a chair in the centre, which was being sat in by the woman I presumed was McKenna. "Oh excellent! The brat is here!" The woman said, looking at me. "Nice to see you too." I replied.  
"And I see you brought your friends! The thief and the traitor. How lovely to see you again." The woman said.

"Believe me it is not through choice." Amy said.  
"Yes, I believe it. Aren't you meant to be in jail?" McKenna asked.  
"Stop it with the games McKenna!" Patterson yelled. "You know why we're here!"  
"Oh yes. To stop me going after your other friend. Well, guess what? I'm not intimidated by any of you. Why should I be? All you are is a thief, a liar and a little girl." McKenna calmly replied. "You lay a finger on Jamie and you will regret it!" Patterson shouted, slamming his hands on the table, as Amy pulled him back.  
"Calm down. This is just what she wants." She quietly said. Patterson nodded, clearly still angry. I put my hand on his shoulder attempting to calm him down, and I said,  
"McKenna, what is your problem with Jamie?" She sighed.  
"She stood there, and let my sister die! She could have saved her!" McKenna yelled.  
"You know all too well I couldn't." A voice behind us said. We all turned to see Jamie stood in the doorway. "No one could have saved Susan."

"You!" McKenna shouted getting up.  
"Don't bother trying to fight me." Jamie calmly stated. "I want you to know what happened that day."  
"I know what happened! You let her fall through the ice!" McKenna cried.  
"No. Melanie, that isn't what happened." Jamie said. _"The day began like any other winter day. There was a lake by our park, and we used to go skating when it froze over. It was always just me, you and Susan. You couldn't come that day though, you had a cold. Susan was skating around happily, and I was distracted for a moment. Then I heard a scream. A loud piercing scream that still haunts me to this day. I looked back, and saw that Susan had fallen through the ice. I screamed for help but no one came. I ran across the ice, and took her hand. I tried to pull her out, but I wasn't strong enough. She was caught on something. I told her to hold on, and that I'd go get help. By the time I came back, it was too late. She'd gone." _Jamie explained, as McKenna covered her mouth.  
"All this time..." She mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe if I'd have been a bit stronger..." Jamie began. Wait, so all this is about someone falling through some ice? Ok, cause that's a normal reason for wanting revenge. Amy interrupted her, "Yeah, lovely. Now, we have a score to settle."  
"What?" McKenna asked.  
"Actually it's not just me. You killed someone important to everyone in this room. You killed Patterson's brother, and Jamie's cousin. Don't deny it."  
"What? When did David die? What have I missed?" I interrupted.  
"Quiet Demi. You did what?" Jamie asked, staring at McKenna.  
"Jamie, I..." She began.  
"No. I thought that I was bad, but you..." She trailed off. "You're just a monster. I want nothing to do with you, murderer." She said, walking to Patterson. He wrapped his arms around her as McKenna looked at Jamie pleadingly. "Right, let's go guys." Amy said, leading us out.  
"Did that actually just happen like that?" I said, once we'd got back in the car.  
"I doubt that's the last we'll see of her. As long as we have Diana, she's going to be one step behind us." Patterson commented. He smiled comfortingly at Jamie, who was staring out the window. "I'm sorry about David."  
"I'm over it. He died ages ago." Jamie insisted, refusing to look at Harry.  
"I'll give you two a moment. Come on Amy." I said, getting back out. Amy joined me, and sighed.  
"Patterson's right. This isn't the end. And even if we got rid of McKenna, Ben's still after us. What did you do to annoy him so much?" She asked. I shrugged.  
"Breathed too much." I said, looking around. "I don't know. But I really annoyed him didn't I?" She nodded.

"Demi, be careful. We can't protect you forever, and Ben means business." She said.  
"I will. Believe me, I'm scared of him." I replied.  
"You're not the only one." Amy admitted, as Patterson opened the doors.  
"You can come back in now." He said, as we obeyed. Jamie was sat in the front seat, tears streaks on her face. I smiled softly at her as Patterson started the car. I had no idea that I was still being watched, or that plans were being made to kill everyone that mattered to me. This is no longer a game and I'm no longer a prize.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Now, for the next storyline after this, I will be bringing back an old character! Not one of my OC's, an old character from series 3-5. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories From The Past

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

Dems is back in school. Dan, Aneisha and Zoe were a bit shocked to see her, but they eventually got used to her being back. I hope so anyway. Since I was the only remaining member of my team, as Olly was dead and Justin left, Stella had moved me to Frank's team temporarily. The six of us were currently on our way to get a new mission. Upon entering the base, I saw that Frank wasn't alone. A blonde boy was stood by his side, which caused me to ask, "Who are you?" Demi presumably recognised him, and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as she hugged him. I looked around at the others to see their reactions. Dan, Zoe and Aneisha seemed confused, whilst Tom seemed to be glaring at the boy in anger. "You know him?" I said, after not getting an answer to my last question. Demi nodded, and said,  
"This is Oscar, he was in my old team." I nodded at Oscar and offered him my hand.  
"Jamie Sanders, nice to meet you. Now, why are you here? I'm guessing that this isn't just a social visit?" I asked. Oscar shook his head, as Frank interrupted,  
"Oscar is here to aid you with the mission." He turned to the screen, and brought up an image of a silver machine covered in dials and buttons.  
"This is the prototype for a machine called 'The Realiser'." Oscar said. "Our technicians have been working on it for a while, and it was stolen a few days ago. We've tried to find it, but had no luck. We then decided to turn to you. Frank says you're a good team."

"We are." Dan said, as I nodded.  
"I'm not even part of this team, and I agree with him." I added.  
"Well, I trust you. Even though I have no idea what you're like." Oscar replied. "Or who you are."  
"I can introduce you." I said. "This is Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom. Dan and Zoe are the ninjas of the team, they do all the fighting. Aneisha is brilliant at disguises, and Tom is great with technology. Demi does her own thing, and I sit in the base and help with comms." Oscar nodded, and Zoe asked,  
"What does it do?" I glanced at her as she added, "The machine, what does it do?"  
"Creates simulations based on images in your mind." Oscar explained.  
"Sounds helpful." I muttered, as Frank said,  
"We need to find that machine."  
"Why? What's going to happen?" I asked.  
"If whoever has it activates it, they can put the world in a simulation. The whole world could be destroyed by a press of a button." Oscar said.  
"Demi, you, Tom and Oscar will stay here and try to trace it. Dan, Zoe and Aneisha, you go to the storage facility where it was kept, see if you can find who took it. Jamie..." Frank said, turning to me. "You stay in HQ, if something goes wrong, you will go and help the others." I nodded, as Dan, Zoe and Aneisha left HQ.

"So, Oscar, did you miss me?" Demi asked, smiling. Oscar smiled, and nodded.  
"You could have come with us and my dad you know. You'd like it." He said.  
"Great, just what we need. Someone else encouraging her to leave." I murmured to Tom, who was still staring at Oscar and Demi, looking slightly upset. "What's wrong?" I asked. Tom didn't answer, instead he sat down at the computer, and started to work. "Well, this should be fun." I muttered, sitting next to Tom.  
"So, how's Rose? And Carrie?" Demi asked, causing me to turn. "Not that Carrie, Jamie."  
"They're fine. Rose wanted me to tell you that she hopes you're OK here, and Carrie is missing you." Oscar interrupted.  
"Tell them I miss them too. I'm glad to have you back Oscar, it's like old times." Demi said, before they both joined us at the desk.  
"And, what exactly is your relationship with him?" I whispered to Demi.  
"We're just friends. I worked with him for 3 years Jai." She answered. "Why?"  
"Just asking." I said.  
"I didn't date him Jamie, if that's what you're asking." She said, turning away from me.

"You really changed." Oscar said.  
"You think so?" Demi asked, as I rolled my eyes.  
"The Demi I knew used to be so shy. You never said a word to anyone!" Oscar replied.  
"Can you stop flirting guys?" Tom said, looking at Oscar. Demi nodded, and began helping us look for any sort of strange signals. I think that's what we were looking for anyway, I have no idea what's going on. We stayed in silence for a while, until I broke it, "Look, can someone talk please? I hate awkward silences." Demi and Tom stayed silent, while Oscar turned to me. "What happened between them?" He whispered.  
"They used to be a couple. Then Demi left because her ex wanted to kill her, and then I think they broke up. Don't ask me for anymore than that." I replied.  
"Do you mean Ben?" Oscar asked.  
"Are you actually going to do some work?" Tom asked, glaring at Oscar.  
"What is your problem?" I asked. "Do you have an issue with me?"  
"No." Tom said, as Oscar said,  
"It's me he has the problem with." I sighed, and then saw something flashing on the map.  
"Guys! I think we've found the machine!" I said, causing Tom to look at me. "But, what is it doing in school?"

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! So, I brought Oscar back! He was always my favourite in series 3-5, and I wanted to show how Demi has changed from the past by bringing someone back. What do you think? Good idea or not? **


	8. Chapter 8: Strength Always Wins

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson. Just to warn you, I won't be updating much now as I've gone back to school.**

**Jamie's POV**

"So, this device just so happens to be in our school. Does that not sound just a tad dodgy to you?" I questioned.  
"Maybe." Oscar said.  
"Shouldn't we investigate at the very least?" Demi said, getting up. "Come on Jai, let's go see."  
"Hell no! I'm not leaving these two in a room alone together! You stay here, and me and Oscar will go and check it out." I said.  
"If you think that's best." Demi said, returning to my seat. I shrugged, and lead Oscar into the lift.

"Well, that was awkward." I said once the lift doors shut.  
"Yeah." Oscar stated.  
"Tom's not normally like that. I don't know what's up with him." I replied. Oscar silently shrugged as the lift stopped. I got out, and lead Oscar to the place where we were receiving the signal from. In the room, there was a man with his back to us. Upon hearing us enter, he turned to look at us. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is not important Jamela." He stated.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked. The man shrugged and walked over to me. He was much taller than I was, with dark hair and ice blue eyes.  
"I've been watching you for a while. I know much more than your name." He said, smirking.  
"You do realise how creepy that sounds right?" I asked. He shrugged, and replied,  
"Give me your communicator. I have a message for your friends." I didn't move and he chuckled. "If you don't hand it over, I will kill you." I obeyed him, and he put the pencil up to his ear. "Demietra! It's been a while! Did you miss me?" Oscar handed me his communicator so I could hear Demi respond,  
"Ben?" So this is the infamous Ben?  
"The one and only, darling! Now, I have your friends here, and I am willing to make a deal." Ben said.  
"What deal?" Demi asked.  
"I'll give you back your friends if you give yourself up." He said. Demi stayed silent for a while, before saying,  
"Deal."  
"Are you mad?" I interrupted.  
"Shut up girl!" Ben yelled. Oscar glared at him, and stepped in front of me.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" I shouted back, moving Oscar out of the way.

"Demi, don't do this." Oscar said.  
"You might want to reconsider." Ben said, snapping his fingers. Two masked men dragged a struggling body into the hall, and dropped them on to their knees. I recognised them immediately. "Harry!" I shouted, causing him to look up at me.  
"Jamie?" He said, causing Ben to laugh.  
"So, what's it gonna be Demietra?" He said into the communicator.  
"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Demi asked.  
"You betrayed me. You and your stupid MI9!" Ben shouted.  
"Oh here we go again. More people with issues. Have you not heard of going to see a therapist?" I asked. Ben glared at me, before Demi interrupted,  
"I don't remember doing anything to you."  
"MI9 destroyed my family! You didn't stop them from attacking my home, I begged you to stop. I was only 10!" Ben shouted.  
"Ben, your family were SKUL informants. Nothing a 9 year old girl said was going to stop them arresting your parents." Demi calmly replied.  
"Your dad was the head of the team who arrested them. He would have listened to you." Ben said.  
"He hardly listens to me now, never mind back then." Demi stated. Patterson glanced at me, I realised he had a plan. He forced himself up, and grabbed Ben around the neck, causing him to drop the communicator. I ran forward and hit Ben over the head, knocking him out. His henchmen ran forward and Oscar took care of them, knocking them out. Patterson got the handcuffs out of the guard's pocket, and put them around Ben's wrists. After that, he hugged me, putting his arms around my waist. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked.

"Nothing I can't fix." He replied, kissing my forehead. He turned to Oscar. "I was never here. OK? I'm kind of a fugitive, so if MI9 knew I was here, they'd probably arrest me." He said. Oscar nodded. "I didn't do anything really bad. I just kidnapped Demi and tried to kill her. It was a weird stage in my life, don't ask." Patterson added, before letting me go. "See you around Jai." He then walked out. I often wonder where he goes. I wish I knew more about him. Maybe one day he'd tell me about himself. I was brought back to Earth by Demi, Frank, Zoe and Dan running in. Demi glanced behind us and upon seeing Ben's unconscious body, she bit her lip. "Who did that?" She asked.  
"That'd be me." I said, smiling, as Frank dragged Ben to his feet.  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
"Yes. I hit him on the head, and then Oscar took care of his guards." I replied. Dan and Zoe looked skeptical, while Demi smiled at me.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For ridding me of him."

"Somehow I don't think this is the end." I replied. "Amy sounded terrified of him, I don't think us sending him to prison will get rid of him." Demi sighed.  
"I hope you're wrong, but my gut says you're probably right." I nodded, and hugged her.  
"Don't worry about him. I'll protect you. And Patterson will, wherever he is." I said. She hugged me back, as we left the hall. Unfortunately I was right. This wasn't the last we'd seen of Ben. Things would get a heck of a lot worse before they got any better. A huge betrayal was still to come, which would leave me numb and unable to protect Demi. This was far from the end, in fact, it was just beginning.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! So, in the next story, we will find out a bit more about Patterson and why he is the way he is. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: You Had Me At Hello

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson. Italics mean flashbacks.**

**Patterson's POV**

I hated all this running. Some days I wanted to give up, and hand myself in. But I couldn't. That wasn't my mission. My mission was complicated. I hated having to lie. This was all my father's fault. It was his fault that I never had friends. He never let me go and hang out with the other kids when I was younger. Instead I had to help him in whatever he needed me to do. Most of that was watching people, because no one suspected a little boy. I can remember my first mission, which still lasts today.

_"Harry! Get in here now!" My father's thundering voice yelled. I sighed, and walked to the hall.  
"Yes father?" I timidly asked, knowing if I said something wrong, he would lose it.  
"I have something for you to do. Come here." My father said, holding a folder in his hands. I walked over to him and looked into the file. There was a picture of a girl on the top.  
"Who's she?" I asked.  
"Her name's not important. Her mother stole some things from us. Harry, I need you to keep an eye on this girl. Protect her. Get her trust, and when the time comes, end her." He coldly said. "Why?" I asked, wondering why I had to kill the poor girl. She only looked about 5.  
"You're too young to understand. Just do it." He demanded. I solemnly nodded, and he smiled. "Good boy. Now, Milton will drive you to her location." He gave me instructions that my poor 5-year-old brain didn't understand. But I understood the gist. I had to find this girl, look after her and then betray her. We found the girl sat in a park on the swings, and Milton dropped me off. When I entered the park, she glanced up at me. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm new here. My name's Daniel." I lied. "What's yours?"  
"Hello Daniel." She replied, not answering my question.  
"What's your name?" I repeated.  
"It doesn't matter." She answered, looking down. I joined her on the swings, and said,  
"What's wrong?"  
"My parents are angry with me." She replied.  
"Why?"  
"I didn't do what they wanted." I chuckled.  
"I know what that's like. My dad's really strict." I replied.  
"What about your mum?" She asked. I sighed, and looked down.  
"She's gone." She gasped, and put her hand on my back.  
"I'm sorry." I shrugged, and said,  
"It was ages ago, it doesn't matter any more." She removed her hand, and got up.  
"Come on then. We're in a park, let's have some fun!" She giggled. I smiled, and got up. For that afternoon, I knew what it felt like to be a child. What it was like to fit in and be normal. Then a woman approached us, and the girl got up. "Bye Daniel! Can I meet you tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded, and she smiled. She went to walk off, when I called after her, "Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" She turned back and said,  
"It's Jamie. Jamie Sanders." She then ran off to the woman who I presumed was her mother and left._

I watched her grow for 10 years. She changed from the cheerful child to the boisterous teenager I know today. We lost contact after that. Her mother didn't like me much. And then Demi London came along. She then became my main focus. But when Demi wasn't causing us trouble, Jamie was my main priority. She made me feel human. When I was with her, I wasn't a killing monster, I was just a teenage boy. I sighed. The plan was advancing quickly. The day would soon come when I had to kill her, and by doing that, kill my humanity. The only thing that stood in my way was Demi and MI9. That's why I was helping Demi. I didn't want to kill Jamie. I couldn't do it. If I dared to tell my father that, he'd kill me, and kill Jamie anyway. I don't understand why he couldn't just deal with Carrie. I mean, she's the one who stole from us. Admittedly now we couldn't tell Carrie to give us back our files, she's been dead for months. "Maybe we should go after James instead." I muttered, as my father laughed.  
"Why? He doesn't have our files." He replied.  
"Yeah, but Jamie doesn't have them either."  
"My poor foolish son, have I taught you nothing? Sanders is just a lying brat, like her friend. Do not let your... feelings for her get in the way of your mission." My dad said.  
"What if I don't want to kill her?" I asked.  
"Then I will have to end you too." He coldly replied. I sighed, and looked down. "I'll take that as your agreement." I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. Handing myself in seemed like better idea each passing second. "Now, our plan." My dad said, returning all attention in the room to him. "Before we can get to Sanders, we have to rid ourselves of Demietra London. This will be your major mission. Kill Demi London, and make sure no-one will miss her." He said, smirking.  
"Yes father." I said monotonously. "Whatever you say."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! So, what do you think? Did you like his backstory? Would you please review and let me know what you thought? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! There should be one more storyline which will end in time for season 7 on Monday. So what would you like to see in the last original story? More of Patterson's story? More of Jamie's? Getting Demi and Tom back together? Let me know please! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this so far. **


	10. Chapter 10: You Won't Find Her Around

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

I was sat in class when my communicator went off. I looked around at my teammates who didn't seem to be interested. I put up my hand, and Mr Flatley allowed me to go 'to the library'. When I got to HQ, just my dad and Stella were there. "What's going on?" I asked.  
"Agent London, please sit down." Stella said. I obeyed, as she looked at my dad, "Do you want to tell her?" My dad shook his head, and Stella sighed. "Demi, a few hours ago, your mother was rushed to hospital in critical condition. She's had an illness for a while, and it seems to be progressing quickly. The way it's going, she'll only last a few more weeks." I looked at my dad, hoping that Stella was lying, and that this was just cover for my latest mission. But his face said it wasn't a lie. My mother was going to die. I stayed silent, looking down. I didn't want to cry, not in front of Stella. "I'm sorry." She said, as I nodded.  
"Can I visit her?" I asked, my voice hoarse.  
"Of course." Stella said. I got up, running my hand through my hair.  
"Thank you." I said. "I'd better get to class."  
"Demi?" My dad called, causing me to turn back around.  
"Yeah?" I replied, as he hugged me.  
"I'm here if you need to talk, OK?" He said. I nodded, and left, breaking down in the cupboard. I know after everything she did, I shouldn't be this upset. But, she's my mother. After a few minutes of crying, I returned to class. Jamie glanced up at me, concern in her eyes. "Dems? What's wrong?" She whispered once I'd sat back down.  
"I'll tell you later Jai." I mumbled back. I had to focus on my work, and not fall apart again.

"Demi?" Tom said, once the lesson was over and we'd left the classroom.  
"What?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him now.  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
"Do I look freaking OK?" I snapped. Tom stayed silent, and I sighed. "Sorry. I had some bad news about my mother." He nodded, and said,  
"What, did she escape?"  
"No. She's not well. According to Stella, the doctor's reckon she only has few weeks left. If they can't cure it, she's gonna die." I said, feeling my eyes fill up with tears again. Tom sighed, and hugged me. He only pulled away when Jamie strutted over. "I'll see you around." He said, nodding at Jamie before leaving.  
"What did I miss?" Jamie asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Nothing much Jai. Your pencil's flashing." I said, as she looked down at her pockets.  
"So it is. You coming then?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"I'm going to see Amy. Will you tell my dad that?" I asked. Jamie nodded.  
"Sure." We then parted ways, as I left school. After a short walk to the hospital, the woman at Reception lead me to Amy's room.

"Miss Hudgens! Visitor for you!" The nurse called, gesturing for me to go in. My mother was lying on the bed, pale and sweating.  
"Demi? What are you doing here?" She questioned, clutching her forehead.  
"Stella said I could visit you." I said, attempting to smile.  
"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" She said, looking out the window into the corridor.  
"What do you mean? It's fine, no-one here will hurt you." I said, sitting beside her.  
"No it isn't! One of the doctors used to work for KORPS! I'm sure of it!" She said, fear in her eyes.  
"Mum, you're just being paranoid." I said, as the door opened.  
"Miss Hudgens, it's time for your treatment!" The man who had walked through the door said. He locked eyes on me and angrily said, "Who are you? What you doing here?"  
"I'm Demi. Miss Hudgens' daughter." I replied, looking at the weird device in his hands. "What's that?"  
"This is what we are using to treat your mother's illness. You are not supposed to be in here, now get out!" The doctor demanded. I shook my head and sat back down.  
"I'm staying." I said, leaning back in my seat.  
"Fine. We'll treat you too then." The doctor coldly said, before activating the device and shooting out a blue ray. The ray surrounded Amy and myself, causing me to drop to my knees in pain. The last thing I remember was reaching out for my phone, before darkness took over.

* * *

When I woke back up, the doctor was gone. I forced myself on to my feet and staggered into the corridor. My head was killing me, and these bright lights weren't helping. Despite the receptionist's concerns, I left the hospital and walked back to school. Well, I think it was my school anyway, I have no idea. "Demi!" A loud voice called. Yup, this is my school.  
"Sanders, shut up. You can be so loud, you know that?" I said, once I'd noticed that it was Jamie.  
"Demi, we've been worried about you."  
"Why? I told you I was going to the hospital." I answered.  
"Demi, that was 3 hours ago!" Jamie yelled.  
"Was it? Who cares Jamie." I said, heading inside.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, running after me.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong, the fact that you won't leave me alone! You're like an annoying puppy, now go away!" I yelled. Jamie looked so hurt.  
"Fine." She stated, walking off.  
"Finally! She's gone!" I shouted. "Time for me to get some new friends." Hang on, did I seriously just do that? What the hell is wrong with me? Whatever, that doesn't matter. I have to go and make new friends. Jamie doesn't matter anymore.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! So, did you like it? There is a reason that Demi's acting the way she is. What do you think is wrong with her? Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not That Girl

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

I stormed off. How dare she talk to me like that! I met up with Tom, and decided to ask for his help. "Tom, there's something wrong with Demi." I said, which of course, caused him to worry. "What? You found her? What's wrong with her?"  
"Whoa, calm down. She's acting strange. Stranger than usual. She called me 'a lost puppy' and basically told me to get lost. And she said my voice was annoying!" I yelled.  
"It is." He replied, smiling.  
"Thanks." I mumbled, going to walk off. "I'll just help Demi by myself then." He sighed, and said,  
"Fine, do you know where she went?" I shrugged, until we heard shouting,  
"You! Stop playing that stupid guitar! You are tone-deaf and sound like a drowning cat! Now shut up before I put your head through that stupid thing!" I sighed, and ran around the corner, to see Demi was shouting at Byron. I grabbed her arm and looked at Byron. "Sorry, don't mind her. She's going through a bad time." I apologised before dragging Demi off back to Tom. "Oh great it's him." She snapped, rolling her eyes.  
"Shut up." I replied. "What happened to you? This isn't funny anymore." Demi smiled.  
"This is the new me! I decided that being a little good girl was boring, so I changed." She said, pulling her arm out of my grasp.  
"Can you change back?" Tom asked.  
"No! I like the new me, even if you don't. Besides, you don't matter; you're boring. And you're weird-looking." She replied.  
"You're charming Dems. Now, shut up. We're taking you to HQ." I said, grabbing her arm again.  
"Oh goody." She mumbled. When we got back to HQ, Frank and Stella were still there.  
"Demi! Where were you?" Stella asked.  
"Oh great, you're still here! Don't you have a job to be doing?" Demi questioned. Stella looked at us, and I put Demi down in the chairs.  
"There's something wrong with her. She's acting odd." Tom said, watching Demi as she began to play with the things on the desk.

"Yeah, and she called me annoying." I added, causing Frank to frown.  
"I knew she'd react badly to Amy being ill, but this...?" He said, looking at his daughter.  
"Can you scan her brain or something? Find out what's going on?" I asked. Stella nodded.  
"We can. It'll take a while to process though." She explained.  
"Just do it. I want my best friend back." I said. Frank nodded, as my mobile went off. "I'm not even going to ask how I get signal down here." I said, before answering.  
"Jamie? It's me." Patterson's voice said.  
"Oh, hi! What's up?" I asked.  
"Demi's ill, isn't she?" He questioned.  
"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that, but yeah, we think so. Why?"  
"I think it's something to do with an old KORPS agent. Before he changed career, he is believed to have stolen a device from my father. I don't know what it does, but I need it back. It's dangerous." He explained.  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.  
"I need your help to steal it back again." Patterson said. I smiled. Of course he did.  
"You got it. I'll meet you outside school in a few minutes." I said, hanging up. "I have to go. Family stuff." I lied, before walking out of HQ. Hopefully Patterson was right. And hopefully he knew how to reverse whatever has happened to Demi. True to his word, Harry was sat on the bonnet of a car outside school. "Is that even your car?" I asked, smiling at him. "What do you think?" He replied, before hugging me. "Good to see you Jai. Now, I need you to give a distraction and lookout. Can you do that?" I nodded, as we began to walk. "This way is more subtle. Now, if anyone asks, we are relatives of Amy. Got that?" He asked.

"Well, technically you are, but whatever. I'll go with it." I replied. We walked in silence until we got into the hospital and to Amy's room.

There was a doctor inside, clutching a small device in his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked as I walked in. He turned and pointed it at me, as Patterson stepped in front of me. "Give me that machine." He coldly demanded.  
"Why should I?" The doctor asked.  
"Because you don't know what that machine is capable of. It is dangerous, and you could kill someone! Now give it back to me, and no one gets hurt!" Patterson replied. The doctor laughed, and said, "I know all too well what I'm doing Harry. How's your father, does he know you're here helping her?" He looked at me.  
"Don't bring her into this. Just give me the machine." Patterson said. The doctor smiled, and pressed a button, surrounding me in a blue light.  
"Come and get it." He stated, as pain caused me to fall to the floor. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name before darkness took over.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Frank dragged me to stand in front of a machine. It was a scanner I guess. The scan only took a few minutes, and the results were given soon after. "Well?" Stella asked, seeing the look on Frank's face. "She isn't Demi anymore." He said.  
"We guessed that. What's wrong with me?" I asked.  
"Demi, you said you went to see Amy. Was anyone else in the room?" Frank questioned.  
"Yes. The doctor. He had this weird machine thing..." I trailed off, as my head began to hurt. I cried out in pain, clutching my head.  
"Frank, what is wrong with her?" Tom asked while holding and attempting to calm me.  
"She's not Demi anymore. She's Amy. They've swapped bodies." My dad said.  
"What?" I asked, still in pain.  
"Whatever that machine is, it caused Demi's and Amy's personalities to swap places. That's not Demi, that's Amy." Frank said, looking at me. "And we can't reverse it without that machine. We need to go and get it."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you thought! Thanks for all the positive feedback so far guys, it means a lot. **


	12. Chapter 12: More Human Than We Thought

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson and Amy.**

**Demi's POV**

"Well, can we go and get it now? I don't want to be trapped inside my daughter's body for any longer." I said. As Frank to reply, Patterson and Jamie ran in.  
"You!" Stella said, causing Patterson to roll his eyes.  
"Not now. Frank, we have the machine. The only downside is that we broke it, and it swapped us around." Jamie said, handing Frank her school bag.  
"This is so confusing." I said. "I'm apparently Amy. Who knew."  
"Can you fix it?" Jamie asked.  
"I don't know!" Frank said, emptying the bag on to the table. There were hundreds of parts.  
"What happens if you can't fix it?" Patterson asked.  
"We'll be stuck like this." I said. "Great. Well, it's a race against time anyway. My old body is dying, in case you forgot." Patterson sighed, and leaned against the wall.  
"Oh yeah." Patterson said.

"We're going to have to act like our bodies would until this gets reversed." Jamie said, looking up at Patterson. "I'm going to have to act like you!"  
"Oh thanks." Patterson replied.  
"Oh for God's sake. I don't know what Demi acts like!" I interrupted.  
"She's quiet." Jamie replied.  
"And she hangs around Jamie basically all the time." Patterson finished.  
"Great, so basically I'm the complete opposite of my normal self?"  
"Yes." Jamie answered. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Wow, my hair's longer now.

"Well, I have places to be." Patterson said, going to leave.  
"You're not going anywhere." Stella said.  
"Oh come on." He muttered, as Frank interrupted,  
"Leave him for the moment Stella. Once we get him back in his body, then you can arrest him." My head began to hurt again, causing me to whimper. Tom immediately turns around, concern on his face. "My head..." I trail off, beginning to stagger again. Tom put his hands on my waist attempting to steady me, and I clung to him, not wanting to fall over. "God, get a room." Patterson murmured, causing Jamie to playfully hit his arm. Eventually my eyes refocused.  
"Are you OK?" Tom asked, not letting go of me. I nodded silently, as Jamie said,  
"Of course she is. Are memories changed as well?" Frank nodded.

"You have the memories and feelings of whoever's body you're in. So Amy, you'll have Demi's feelings." He said, looking at me. That's why my heart was beating at a thousand beats per minute then. I knew she wasn't over him. Maybe I can use this situation to my advantage? "Why is she smirking? That's usually bad." Patterson said, causing me to look at him. "Shut up." I said. Patterson rolled his eyes. Frank frowned at me, and looked at the scan from earlier.  
"Demi..." He began. I looked at him, as he said, "We need to re-build that machine soon. If we don't, your head is going to explode."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your brain can't cope with the pressure. That's why you keep being in pain." He explained. Oh great! So, if he can't fix the machine, my head's going to explode, but if he does, I die anyway! Freaking great! I sighed, and leaned back. I don't want to die. Not now anyway. I had so much more I wanted to do.

"Right. I'm out of here." I said, going to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.  
"Places! Since when did you care where I went?" I asked, grabbing my bag from under the desk.  
"Since you took over the body of my best friend." Patterson interrupted.  
"Oh stop it with the sentimental stuff." I replied. "We both know that you only care about one thing, and that's control."  
"Shut up Amy." Jamie demanded.  
"I'm sick of being silent!" I shouted. "I'd like someone to listen to me for once!"  
"I'm listening." Patterson calmly said. "Talk." Jamie looked up at him as if he'd gone mad. Patterson glanced down at her, and she immediately looked away, as if she was afraid of him. "I'm reacting to this as badly as you guys are. I don't like being trapped in my daughter's body, if that's what happened. We need to reverse this, and if that means I have to work with you, then so be it." I said, causing Jamie to sigh.  
"I'm going to get Demi." She paused. "The real Demi. God this is confusing. Can I not just call you Amy?" I nodded, and she smiled. She then turned and got back in the lift. I sighed. I walked over to the pieces and began to slot them together. This had better work.

It took me a while, but I managed to nearly finish the machine. Frank was anxiously pacing, waiting for Jamie to return with my old body. Patterson was stuck by Stella's side, and Tom was attempting to help me fix the machine. "My daughter's more like me then she realises you know." I said, looking at Tom.  
"How?" He questioned.  
"She doesn't talk about her feelings. She's too afraid of rejection, or of being forgotten. That's why she doesn't tend to get attached, or have boyfriends. You're different. I don't know what you did, but you help her. You make her feel loved, like she belongs. She still loves you."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Tom asked.  
"It's my last good deed. I want her to be happy." I replied. "She is my daughter after all." Tom nodded, as I heard a clicking sound. "Yes!" I said, showing Frank the completed machine. He took it, and nodded at me. "Thank you." I shrugged, as Jamie walked in.  
"God you're heavy." She panted, dropping my body on the floor.  
"Watch it! You've probably just given me a headache!" I said, kneeling down. "Stella, can you do me a favour?" I asked, looking up at her. "When this over, and I'm back in hospital. Can you give Demi my wallet? It has something in it she needs to see." I asked. She nodded, and I concluded, "Thank you. Right, now let's get this over with." Frank nodded, and pointed the device at me and my old body. He pressed a button, causing a familiar pain to race through me, and for darkness to take over.

* * *

"Demi? Demi? Shouldn't she be awake by now?"  
"Calm down Tom, she's moving." Jamie's voice said, as my eyes opened.  
"What..." I trailed off, as everything came back. I looked around, Amy and Patterson were both long gone. Stella was stood over me, and she knelt by my side.  
"Amy wanted you to have this." She said, handing me an old wallet. I opened it and shook its contents into my palm. It wasn't much, a few coins and a folded piece of paper. I unfolded the paper to reveal a photograph of my mother holding a baby, who I guessed was me. I turned it over to see a message.

_Demi, this is you aged 2 months. I never gave up on you, and hope you do the same for me. I just want you to be happy. You know who can do that. You don't have to be afraid anymore. He's nothing like Ben, I trust him._

_Amy xxx_

I covered my mouth, and tried to hold back my tears. "What is it?" My dad asked, kneeling down. I handed him the photo, and he smiled. "I guess she was more human than we thought." My dad said, hugging me. I nodded, and forced myself up. I wandered over to Jamie and Tom, and sat down. Jamie beamed at me,  
"Welcome back Dems." She mumbled, hugging me.  
"Thanks Jai." I replied, smiling. She glanced at Tom and said,  
"I'll give you a moment." She then got up and wandered off.  
"Hey." I quietly said.  
"Hey." He replied. Maybe Amy was right. I think I can trust him.  
"I think we need to talk." I said. He nodded, and I continued, "Amy told me that I shouldn't be afraid anymore. After Ben, I didn't think I could trust anyone like that again. For years I told myself that I shouldn't care about anyone. And then you came along, and you showed me that I could be normal. I don't know if you hate me after what I did, but I want to give us another chance. What do you think?" He nodded, and hugged me.  
"I'd love to." He whispered, kissing the side of my head.  
"I love you." I mumbled.  
"Love you too."

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Thanks for reading! God, this chapter was long! So, what do you think? Did you like it? Would you be willing to review and let me know what you thought? Anyway, next chapter will be the beginning of series 7! **


	13. Chapter 13: Back To Business

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Amy and Patterson. Just a warning, the next few chapters will contain spoilers if you haven't seen series 7 episode 1.**

**3 months later.**

**Demi's POV**

I was sat in the living room, curled up in a little ball in my school uniform. I was watching my mother's video for the seventh time today. "Look at the camera!" My mother's voice called on the screen. 5 month old me looked up at the camera, and my mother smiled. "Look at my baby! Isn't she cute?" She happily said, picking me up. "Now, listen to me. Wherever you are, however far away you are, I will always be there. Never give up. You will never be alone. You got that?" She said, looking directly at the camera.

"Demi? Are you actually planning on going to school today?" My dad said, walking into the room. I glanced up at him and shrugged.  
"Do I have to?" I asked. My dad turned off the video and said,  
"Yes. Come on, it's the first day back after the holiday. I bet Jamie can't wait to see you." I sighed and he added, "Demi, I know you want to be with Amy. Especially now, but you have to go back, OK?" I nodded, and he smiled. He then got up and left the room. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up. I'd barely done anything all holiday. I'd either been in the house watching my mother's videos that we'd found in her old house, or at the hospital. My dad had tried to get me to go out and see Jamie or Tom, but I couldn't be bothered. My mother needed me now. I adjusted my blazer, put my hair up and entered the hallway. "You coming then or not?" I yelled, as my dad shouted back,  
"I'll meet you there! I have things to do!" I nodded, and left the house with my school bag. I walked to school slowly, eventually getting to the familiar grey buildings. Kids wandered around the playground, clearly happy to be back, while I walked through the huge crowds, and managed to get to the building itself. Loud music thundered through the halls, and a girl approached me. "Yo! I don't think we've met!" She said, smiling.  
"No, we haven't. I'm Demi." I replied.  
"I'm Lady J." She answered, flicking her wrists. Oh goody. I smiled at her, as Jamie ran over.  
"Hi Dems! You haven't seen..." She trailed off seeing Lady J. "Oh god, it's you."  
"Yo my gal Jai! You thought about being in my crew yet?" Lady J asked.  
"I do not want to be in your dance group! If I wanted to dance I would join the dance club, now go away!" Jamie said. Lady J sighed and walked away.  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"New pupil. There's another who's really freaky about the environment. And I mean really freaky. He told me off for using a pencil." Jamie replied. "Anyway, how was your holiday? How's Amy?"  
"My holiday was good. Amy however, is not so good. The doctor's reckon she has weeks at most." I said.  
"I'm sorry." She said as we began to walk.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I said. Jamie softly smiled, and replied,  
"Good. Now, Tom was looking for you. I think he went to HQ." I nodded, and said,  
"Right, I'd better go find him then. You coming?" She shook her head.  
"I'm going to do some stuff. Like avoiding Lady J as much as is physically possible. See you around Dems." She said, walking off. Well that's odd. I shrugged it off and headed to HQ. It felt good to be back in my spy outfit after so long. I looked around, noticing how many computers there suddenly was. There was a noise and I jumped backwards, entering my fighting pose, as Tom appeared behind the computers. "Oh it's just you. You scared me." I said. He stepped from behind the monitors holding a screwdriver.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"It's not your fault. I've been more jumpy since the body swap thing." I replied, before hugging him. "Anyway, Jamie said you were looking for me?" He nodded.  
"You can hold this screwdriver." He said, handing it to me.  
"Great, so I came all the way down here to hold a tool. I feel so loved." I jokingly said, leaning on one of the computers. He held his hand out for the screwdriver, and I kept hold of it. Might as well try to have some fun. "Demi." Tom said, extending his hand. "Give it." I shook my head, and backed up. He sighed and followed me.  
"You're going to have to come and get it." I said, smiling and laughing. He smiled, and tried to grab the screwdriver, as I continued backing up. Eventually I came into contact with the desk and couldn't move anymore. Tom took the screwdriver and said, "I win." He lightly kissed my nose before returning to the monitors. As we began to work again, my dad entered HQ, shortly followed by Dan and Aneisha.

"Wow, computer overload!" Aneisha said, noticing the screens. "Aren't you gonna blow a fuse?"  
"No, I'm siphoning off extra power from the school." Tom replied. "That is going into the St Hearts fuse box." He added, pointing at an image on the screen. Is that not a bit risky? "I meant a fuse in your brain. Tom, you need to take a break." Aneisha said.  
"You three should listen to what Tom has to say." My dad said as we gathered around the centre table. Why? What's going on?  
"I'm studying the process KORPS used to transfer the Mastermind's consciousness into Zoe's brain. It didn't work." Tom stated. Yeah, I know it didn't. I was there.  
"We know; we stopped it." Dan replied.  
"But that's the point; we shouldn't have had time. The process only takes 3 seconds." Tom replied. "KORPS were wrong, Zoe isn't a match."  
"Then who is?" Aneisha asked.  
"According to Zoe's research, a girl called Keri." Where is Zoe? That's a good question. "She was given some kind of special treatment away from the others that makes her ideal. KORPS thought it hadn't worked, so they got rid of her."  
"Looks like they were wrong. Where-" I began before Dan interrupted,  
"When did you speak to Zoe?" Awkward.  
"Probably not the time for that Dan." Aneisha said before Tom could reply.  
"Try to understand, if we can figure out that Keri is a match, so can KORPS." My dad said.  
"We need to get to that girl before they do. Where is she? Do we know?" I asked. Tom nodded. This really is a race to stop a poor girl from losing her mind. And believe me, no one wants to go through that. It's not a good thing.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	14. Chapter 14: Keri

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Amy and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

"The Mastermind's been trapped inside a computer for 10 years. Like any 10 year old computer, it's very slow." My dad said, bringing up an image of the glowing orb now known as the Mastermind on the screen. "With a new body, the Mastermind will be over 300% smarter, enabled to work anymore in the world." Tom added. "That sounds terrifying." I said.  
"Exactly. Think of the mayhem he could cause." My dad added. "The things he could invent and use for evil. Weapons, viruses, diseases, anything."  
"My best predictions have MI9 destroyed within a year." Tom said darkly. Great, so we're all gonna die. Fabulous.  
"Not to mention some poor girl losing her mind." Aneisha added.  
"So, where is she?" Dan asked. Didn't I just ask that?  
"I'll tell you on the way. We need to get going." Tom said, leading the 4 of us to the lift. We got back to school, and Tom began to tell us what he knew about Keri. "After a short stay in a children's home, Keri was adopted by a normal family."  
"So she has no idea what she is?" I asked. "Great, make it harder. She's going to think we're all mad."  
"I hope we get to her before they do." Aneisha said as Lady J jumped in front of us.

"Yo Neisha! Check it and respond!" She said, as she began to street dance. Oh for god's sake. Not her again. I edged around her, and continued walking. I didn't have time to join her 'dance crew' now. As we reached the end of the corridor, Mr Flatley called after us.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Hold it right there." He said. What now? We really don't have time to keep getting stopped.  
"Sorry Mr Flatley, we're in a hurry." Aneisha said.  
"Dentist appointment." Tom said. What? He's never gonna fall for that! One of us maybe, but all four of us?  
"What, all of you?" Mr Flatley asked.  
"Yeah. We got a three for two." Tom lied. "And Demi's going to..." He trailed off.  
"The optician. My glasses broke." I said, reaching into my back pocket and breaking them in half. "See?" I said, showing them to him.  
"Oh dear. And an economy dentist? How unusual. You must give me the details." He said. OK, I stand corrected. The blonde student next to him coughed, and Mr Flatley said, "Oh yes, of course. But for now, I must borrow Aneisha's pencil." Why? "I am confiscating all carbon based equipment. We're saving the planet." Ah, this blonde boy must be the new environment freak Jamie was telling me about. Mr Flatley took the pencil out of Aneisha's hands and said, "Right, now let's go turn off some lights." Yes, you do that. Sounds so exciting. "OK, I need a new pair of glasses." I mumbled.  
"Discount dentist?" Aneisha angrily questioned.  
"Sorry, I panicked." Tom said, as we began to run upon reaching the school exit.

* * *

We found Keri at a road crossing. Dan confirmed it was her using the scanner. So we wouldn't be seen, the four of us hid behind a series of bins. "OK, how about we tell her she has won a holiday, but to collect, she has to come with us?" Tom suggested.  
"And you think she's going to come with us because of that?" I asked.  
"How about we tell her the truth?" Aneisha asked. Oh yes, because that's a much better plan. I sighed and looked at Dan, hoping he had another option.  
"How about we rescue her from the bad guys and worry about that after?" Dan said. What? That's not a better plan!  
"Huh?" Aneisha said, as I looked up. Keri was being dragged away by two men dressed completely in grey, KORPS agents. We had to act quickly. I stayed with Tom and Aneisha whilst Dan looped behind the agents. Tom and Aneisha picked up the bins we had hidden behind and walked towards Keri, while I stayed behind them. "Excuse me!" Tom shouted. "Does the number 12 bus stop here?" Keri looked at us as the KORPS agents stopped dragging her.  
"They don't really know about buses. They're more the 'Oi you, you're coming with us!' types." Keri answered. "The 12 doesn't stop here."  
"What a shame." I said. "Although, it doesn't really matter. We were just saying that so we could get close enough to rescue you!" Keri looked confused for a moment, before Dan kicked one of the KORPS soldiers in the back. As they let go of Keri, I pulled her away as Tom and Aneisha put the bins over the KORPS agents and kicked them, knocking the agents out.

"Let's go!" Dan said, grabbing Keri by the wrist. However she pulled back.  
"Hang on, I don't want to go with you either." She said. Oh great. Are we going to have to force her to come with us? "I've had a really busy day, and you've all clearly got me mixed up with someone else, so I'll just..." She trailed off.  
"Truth?" Aneisha asked. I shrugged. If she doesn't think we're all mental, that'll be a miracle. "Your name is Keri. You've got a mark on your arm that I'm guessing includes K.3.R.1?" Keri rolled her sleeve up, revealing a number like Zoe's. "The greatest threat to the world is called The Mastermind."  
"He lives in a fish tank box thing. It's a bit weird." I added. Keri stared at me as Aneisha continued,  
"Yes, thank you Demi. He created you in a lab from his own DNA, now he's looking for you so he can put his mind into your head. We work for MI9 and we're trying to save your life. Any questions?" Keri stayed silent for a while before asking,  
"Do I have any superpowers?" Are you kidding me? I shook my head.  
"Shall we go before the gorillas sort themselves out?" Dan interrupted, looking at the agents on the floor who were now rolling around.  
"Good idea." I said, as the five of us turned and ran off. We eventually slowed down when we got nearer to school so that Dan could blindfold Keri.

"Fish tank box thing?" Tom questioned, looking at me. "That's how you describe a criminal mastermind?"  
"It's an accurate enough description." I said. "Anyway, I see you actually managed to defeat a KORPS agent." Tom nodded. "I'm very proud of you. Does this mean you'll be fighting all of KORPS from now on?" I jokingly asked. He laughed, and replied,  
"But then you'd have nothing to do other than fight the 'Fish tank box thing'." I joined in his laughter, before cutting him off by kissing him.  
"Thank you my hero." I quietly said, as he softly smiled at me.  
"Do you mind? Can you focus on the mission for the moment?" Dan asked, interrupting our moment. I sighed and nodded. We were going to get Keri to HQ and look after her. KORPS were not going to have her, or anyone. I was going to make sure of that.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you are all awesome! Would you mind reviewing again? Please? Anyway, thanks again for everything!**


	15. Chapter 15: Thanks For The Memories

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

We eventually managed to get Keri into HQ without anyone seeing us. Dan and Aneisha left her by the lift, and came to stand by myself, Tom and my dad. "Keri, you may take off the blindfold." My dad said, as Keri did what she was told. She looked around in awe, mouth wide open. "Welcome to MI High."  
"How come I didn't get a spy outfit?" Keri complained. "I would look good in that stuff!"  
"You don't get a spy outfit because you're not a spy." Dan replied. "Now can you try and focus? There's important stuff going on here." Keri looked down before saying,  
"If this is about what happened when I was little, does that mean Libi's in danger too?"  
"Who the hell is Libi?" I asked.  
"The other girl in the lab." Keri answered. Oh great, more people for us to go rescue. "We went through everything together. Kind of made it easier knowing I wasn't alone." As she finished speaking, Tom dashed over to the computer and began typing. "She used to stroke my hair when I got scared." Keri added. Poor girl. Being raised in a lab doesn't sound like much fun. My half-sister was raised in one and it sounded like hell. I hope she was safer in her new foster home. "Nope, she's not on our files." Tom said. "No record of her anywhere. But if she had the same treatment as Keri, she'd be a match too."  
"We need to find out what happened to her." Dan said. "There'll be records at the base where she and Keri were kept."  
"Well, good luck going to get them!" I said, as the rest of the team looked at each other.  
"What?" Dan asked.  
"It's a secret underground base called The Mayze. The last team we sent to find it disappeared 12 years ago. Nobody knows where it is." My dad answered.

"There is one person who might know." Aneisha interrupted, looking at Keri. Keri was holding her phone up and was moving it around. Was she trying to get signal or something? Oh wait, she's filming us, isn't she? "Are you filming our HQ?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah! My friends are never gonna believe this!" Keri replied. Oh great, just what we need. More people knowing we exist. Tom returned to his keyboard and began typing as Keri's face turned to a frown. "Hey, my phone crashed!" She complained.  
"Oh really? What a shame." I muttered.  
"Hm, weird that." Tom replied, looking at Keri.  
"Keri, we need your help." My dad said, walking to her side. "Did KORPS ever let you outside?" Keri shook her head.  
"Only once, when I left. It's really cold in here, and what's with all these white tiles...?" She trailed off. "Did this used to be a toilet?" I sighed.  
"No." I replied. "I think it used to just be a basement."  
"Keri, we need you to focus." Aneisha said. Yeah, that'd be nice.  
"The missing team's last report came from the Tower Estate. The base must be near there." Tom said. "Any more detail would help narrow down that location." Keri sighed.  
"Fine. A canal, maybe two or three, a railway bridge overhead, a running track, a phone box. And a clown face painted on a wall." She said. I felt my eyes widen, as my dad looked back at me. "What?" Keri asked.

"Well, I'm not going there. I'm afraid of clowns." I said. "I have been since I was 3." I shivered as Tom got a hit.  
"Got it. All apart from the clown." He said. "Maybe you can go on the mission after all Dems." He added, turning to look at me. I shook my head. Just the mention of clowns made me afraid. Not many things scared me, but this was a major phobia of mine. "We need those records if we're going to find Libi before KORPS. Take Keri, being there might help her memory." My dad instructed. "It'll be safe, the Mayze must have been abandoned years ago."  
"Fine. I don't want to stay in this freezing cold toilet all day." Keri said.  
"It's not a toilet!" Dan said angrily under his breath, before following Aneisha and Keri into the lift.

* * *

"Are you actually scared of clowns?" Tom asked, while we waited for Dan to get into contact with us. I nodded. "What is it about them that scares you?" He asked.  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." I replied coldly. I sighed, and played absent-mindedly with my hair.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned. I shrugged.  
"What's right would be a better question." I responded. He looked at me with confusion on his face.  
"I love you." He eventually replied.  
"What?" I said.  
"Well, you said that's nothing right. I'm trying to help you see that there are right things. Like me and you. We're good." He said. I smiled faintly and kissed him.  
"Thank you. I love you too." I quietly said, as he smiled back. He hugged me as Dan's voice came over the comms.  
"No sign of a secret underground base." He said.  
"So Dan, you fancy Zoe, and Keri is basically the same girl, so..." Tom said, causing me to smile.  
"I'm trying to work here Tom." Dan replied. "Keri, you see anything familiar?"  
"Keri, see anything you like?" Tom mocked. "Maybe a hunky blonde spy?" I laughed, and fell off my chair, causing a loud bang.  
"What was that?" Dan's voice asked.  
"Just me Dan. I'm fine." I shouted, clutching my head. Was the room meant to be spinning? I got back into my chair, and said, "Right, let's continue." Tom glanced at me.  
"Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded, rubbing my head gently.  
"I'll live." I replied. He nodded, and kissed my head.  
"Good, right. Let's focus on getting into the Mayze."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Would you please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? **


	16. Chapter 16: Harder To Breathe

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Ben and Patterson.**

**Ben's POV**

I looked up as the door of my cell opened. I got up to see a dark figure lurking in the shadows. "Ben Egan?" They questioned.  
"That's me." I replied, wondering what this person wanted. I don't tend to get visitors.  
"Good. I have an offer for you." They stated.  
"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked.  
"We will get you out of this place, if you help us with an issue we have." They answered.  
"What issue?" I questioned.  
"Her name is Demietra London. We understand that you have a past with her." They replied. I nodded, hoping that they could see that. "Brilliant. We will tell our agent to begin the plan."  
"What plan?" I asked, as they were about to leave.  
"We're going to destroy her life. We will take away everything that matters to her, and crush it."  
"And I come into this how? Who even are you?" They sighed, and answered,  
"I do not matter. You however, are very essential. Meet our agent outside this place at noon tomorrow, everything will be explained then. Goodbye Ben." They then left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I smirked to myself. I was going to get my revenge on MI9.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I sighed and lay back in my chair. Keri and the others had managed to get into the Mayze with help from Tom and myself.  
"Dems, can you see what I see?" Dan's voice asked as an image of Keri's back appeared on our screens.  
"Yup, we have visual." I replied, as Tom added,  
"You seem to be looking at Keri." He then jokingly asked, "Do you love her?" I laughed as Dan snapped back,  
"Guys, can you be a bit more professional?" Tom sighed and replied,  
"Fine. Each level of the base was run by a different part of KORPS. This level's the HQ of their architectural wing, the Vizion." Dan then hung up as I asked,  
"Why do they need an architectural wing? Were they building stuff in their spare time?" Tom shrugged.  
"I guess they need someone to design their bases." He answered, as we watched the dots on the map going further into the Mayze. "You're approaching the STERNUM lab. That's where Keri and Libi were held." Tom said into the comms. "So that's where their records will be."  
"You'll be looking for records from about 14 years ago." I added.  
"Forget it, we've already found her." Dan replied.  
"What? She's still there?" I asked, as I saw that there was indeed another girl on the screen. I guess that KORPS never let her go.  
"If KORPS still have Libi, then why do they need Keri?" Aneisha asked. "They can't put his mind into two bodies."

"They can." Tom said. What? Seriously? "That's they want both of them, they want to make two Masterminds. Imagine, two working on different parts of the planet."  
"Nothing would stop them. Wait, so we've basically given them exactly what they want? You guys need to get out of there. Now." I replied. We then watched Libi back up when Dan approached her, and pressed a button activating the alarms. Dan then grabbed Libi and began to lead her out, shortly followed by Keri and Aneisha. "Talk to me guys." Dan said over comms. "Security systems are lighting up all across the Mayze. Getting out is not going to be easy." Tom replied.  
"No, not easy at all. But, lucky for you, you have us. We'll get you out, just focus on keeping Libi calm." I added, looking at the flashing map.

"Oh god. Do you see that?" I asked Tom, pointing at the new dots on the map. He nodded, and said to Dan,  
"We've got company. Sensors show there's a KORPS team inside the Mayze."  
"It's obviously not as abandoned as we thought." I replied.  
"I think I can get you out without them seeing you." Tom added.  
"But you're going to have to do exactly what we say. Got that?" I asked.  
"SKOTOMA level next, and..." Tom trailed off as the lights turned off, and everything became bathed in a red light.  
"What?" I said. "Who turned out the lights?"  
"Dan?" Tom said. We've lost them, haven't we?  
"Tom, this isn't funny, put the power back on." I said. "You're scaring me."  
"It isn't me! Someone must have pulled out the power." Tom replied, getting up quickly, knocking over his chair. He ran over to the lift doors, which didn't open. I ran to him, and also tried to open the doors. "We're stuck here!" I yelled, hitting the door. "Open you stupid thing! Open now!" I shouted, getting scared. I found it difficult to breathe, and was hyperventilating like mad. I swore loudly, and kicked the door. That didn't work, my foot just hurt now. "Frank, the power's gone!" Tom said into his communicator. "I need power, Frank they are on their own!" After not getting an answer, he looked at me. "Demi, are you OK?"

"No, I am not OK! We are trapped down here!" I shouted. "I can't breathe." I mumbled. He crouched by my side, and hugged me.  
"It's going to be fine. We will get out of here. I promise." He whispered, kissing the side of my head. As he ran his hand through my hair, I began to calm down.  
"What's wrong with me? I never used to be claustrophobic." I muttered.  
"Is Amy claustrophobic?" Tom asked. I nodded. "I think after you swapped around, some of you stayed with her and vice versa. You got that from her." He explained. "Hopefully that's all you got. But let me know if you feel like taking over the world anytime soon." I laughed and hugged him back. If I had to be trapped here with anyone, I'm glad it was him. I knew that he would look after me, and that was very reassuring. Now, we just had to wait for the power to come back.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Down and Out

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Ben and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

"Frank can you hear me? There's no power!" Tom continued shouting into his communicator after several minutes of trying to open the lift. I was curled up in a ball, trying to regulate my breathing. I suppose it could be worse. If I was stuck in the lift, that'd be hell. "Frank!" Well, Tom's yelling wasn't helping at all.  
"Do you mind?" I said, looking up at him. "You're not helping anyone, he clearly can't hear us." I put my head in my arms. What if we're stuck here forever? Just as I thought that, I heard Tom shout,  
"Yes! Demi, look!" I looked up to see the lights were back on. I smiled. Finally I could breathe normally again. I got up and returned to the desk.  
"Dan, we're back." I said.  
"Oh, finally! We're lost!" Dan replied.  
"Don't blame us, we lost power." I responded.  
"Don't worry, it's not that far to the exit." Tom replied. "Straight ahead 2 metres, then turn right."  
"No, they can't go that way. There's a wall there." I said.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Go left, back the way you came and keep going for about 10 metres down the corridor and then left again." Tom said. As I stared at the map, my vision began to blur and my head started to hurt. I moaned softly, and put my head in my hands. "Demi? What's wrong?" Tom asked, putting his arm around my shoulders. I forced my eyes to stay open as I shook my head. "I don't know what's wrong..." I trailed off as I fell backwards onto the floor, taking the chair with me. I heard Tom shout my name as darkness took over.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

I was wandering through the hallways. I was supposed to be in English, but no one seemed to be going to class today. As I absent-mindedly played on my phone, a text message came through.

_Agent Sanders,_

_You have been assigned a new target to protect. She has no idea about MI9 so tell her nothing. Her name is Cali Turner. Her brother Matt is a suspected KORPS agent. Be careful._

_- Agent Johnson._

Oh great, someone else to look after. Hopefully they would be slightly more normal than Demi is. No offence to Demi, but she's a bit weird. Basically everyone she ever meets is out to kill her. Although I suppose I've had a few people try to kill me before. I sighed, and opened my locker. After putting my textbooks away, I felt someone grab my mouth and pull me backwards. I kicked whoever it was in the knee, causing them to loosen their grip. I head-butted them and back flipped out of their grip. Once I'd got away, I saw it was an auburn haired girl, who was now clutching her nose. I slammed her against the locker and said, "Who are you?" The girl looked terrified, and replied,  
"I'm Cali. I was told to look for you. You're Jamie right?" Oh god. I released her and said,  
"I am so sorry. I thought you were..." She shook her head.  
"It doesn't matter. You really are as good as my foster carer promised. She said I needed a bodyguard." Cali replied.  
"Really? Well, you got one. Let's start over. I'm Jamie Sanders." I said, offering her my hand. She smiled and shook it, still clutching her nose.  
"Cali Turner. Pleasure to meet you Jamie."  
"I'd better get you to the nurse. Please don't say I did it though. I don't need any more detentions." She nodded, and followed me to the nurse's office.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" I asked, while waiting for the nurse to get back.  
"My brother. I don't know anything more than that. Where did you learn to fight like that?" She replied.  
"My mother taught me." I replied.  
"She must be proud of you." She said.  
"Yeah, I think she was." I said, looking down.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, seeing my face. I shrugged as the nurse approached us.  
"Hello Jamie! Who's this?" She asked, looking at Cali.  
"This is Cali; she's new. She hit her nose, and it's bleeding." I replied, as Cali smiled at her.  
"Oh, you poor girl. Come with me." The nurse said, leading Cali into her office. I sat back down to wait for her, when my phone went off.

"Sanders." I answered.  
"Ah, good it is you. Have you seen Agent London today?" My supervisor's voice asked.  
"Yeah, I think she's in her HQ. Why?" I questioned.  
"Benjamin Egan has escaped from prison."  
"Seriously? Do those cells hold anyone?" I asked. "When was this?"  
"About an hour ago." My supervisor answered. "You need to be on alert Sanders. You have 2 people to protect, remember that."  
"Yes. Sir, I think I might need some help." I said nervously.  
"Do you have someone in mind?" He asked.  
"Oh yes." I said, smirking. "I do indeed."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

_When my eyes fluttered open, the room was dark. "Tom?" I called into the darkness. "Dad? Dan? Anyone?" When no reply came, I got up. Where was everyone? I got into the lift and entered the school building. "Hello?" I shouted, as my voice echoed through the halls. I looked into the classrooms, only to discover that nobody was here. I decided to head to Mr Flatley's office, as it was the only room left. As soon as I entered however, the room began to shift. The walls shook and became completely white. "Hello?" I repeated, spinning around. "Good day Demietra." A calm voice behind me replied. I turned to see Ben smirking at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I'm here to tell you that I'm still here. Always here, just one step behind. You know what that means. You stop and I'll catch you. I bet you think this whole thing is about you, don't you? The whole world's after Demietra London. Well, guess what, it isn't. You're just the beginning of a much bigger game." Ben answered, getting into my face.  
"What is the game?" I asked. "This is not a game Ben, people have died!"  
"Oh yes, the betrayer and the protector. That's Olly and Carrie to you. And do you know who's going to join them soon? Your darling mother. That's right! And you can't help her. No, that'd be boring. You always save the day Demietra, it's time you lost a round, don't you think?" Ben asked.  
"This is just a dream." I said.  
"Oh no Demietra. This is my land. A hallucination if you will, except that I control it. This is really me talking to you. But, I'm bored now. So, as you're lucky, I'm going to let you return to that boy, whatever his name is, Toby. Oh, and say hi to Jamela to me, we'll be meeting again real soon." Ben said.  
"What are you going to do to Jamie?" I asked.  
"Nothing you need worry your little head over. We'll just have a little chat. It'll be the same with Toby." He replied.  
"His name is Tom." I coldly stated.  
"Names are overrated." Ben replied. "Goodbye Demietra. We'll meet again." As he finished his sentence, the door I'd entered through flung open. I was pulled backwards into the darkness, hoping that I'd eventually return to the light..._

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18: New And Old Enemies

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Ben, Amy, Cali and Patterson.**

**Cali's POV**

After getting my nose cleaned up, I decided to go look for Jamie. I found her in the car park talking to a boy with dark hair. "Cali!" Jamie said upon seeing me. "Go back inside, I'll be with you in a minute."  
"Who's he?" I asked.  
"He doesn't matter. Go back inside." Jamie repeated.  
"Oh come on Jai. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The boy asked, smirking.  
"No. You shouldn't even be here." Jamie stated.  
"Oh, excuse me for wanting to see my friend! Hello Cali." The boy replied, smiling at me.  
"Oh shut up. You're meant to be in jail! Won't they be looking for you?" Jamie asked.  
"No. Well, maybe." The boy shrugged. "Doesn't matter, they're all morons anyway. They won't even notice."  
"How do you know my name?" I asked.  
"She just said it. And we've met before. You probably wouldn't remember me. I used to be friends with your brother." The boy answered. Oh great, another one of my brother's friends. I hadn't liked any of the last ones I met; they were violent and very dangerous. "How long ago did we meet?"  
"About 12 years ago. I never forget anyone Cali. And your brother left a bit of a permanent impression on me." The boy answered, rolling up his jacket sleeve, showing a huge scar that was the length of his arm. "And I know about your arm too. That's why you need Jamie." The boy said. "Has she shown you?" Jamie shook her head, and I sighed. "How do you know about that?" I asked.  
"Like I said, I know everything." The boy shrugged.  
"What's he talking about?" Jamie asked.  
"This." I replied, and rolled up my sleeve revealing the luminous letters on my arm, Z.2.6.5.C.A.L.1.

Jamie gasped, and walked over to me. "Seriously? There's more?" She mumbled. "Did your brother have this?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"My sister did though." Jamie rolled her eyes.  
"Really? Where's your sister?" She asked.  
"Back with my mother." I answered.  
"Well thanks for making my job more complicated. Now, scram!" She shouted at the boy.  
"A thank you would be nice." He mumbled. "See you later Jai." Jamie rolled her eyes, and grabbed my wrist.  
"We're going to find your sister. What's her name?" She questioned.  
"Kati." I replied, thinking of home.  
"Lovely name, now come on, let's go."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I shot up screaming. I looked around and saw that Tom was knelt by my side, and that Ben was nowhere to be seen. "Tom!" I shouted, and hugged him. "What happened?"  
"You just collapsed. Are you OK?" Tom asked. I nodded, and kissed him.  
"Now, we'd better focus on getting them out." I said, trying to get up.  
"We can't do anything. The walls are moving. Anything we tell them is wrong 5 seconds later." Tom said.  
"Hang on, did you just say the walls are moving?" I questioned. Tom nodded. "So, are they trapped? Shouldn't we be calling someone?"  
"No. Dan's new girlfriend Keri filmed everything, so they're just going to have wait for the walls to move so they can get out." Tom replied.  
"Now that's clever." I said.  
"They're out." Tom added, looking at the map.  
"Oh thank god." I replied. "Now, come on, we'd better go and meet them." The two of us then headed up to see that most of the school was gathered around the power cupboard, and my dad and Mr Flatley was arguing about something. "So, that's why we lost the power." I muttered, leaning against the wall. "Has anyone seen Jamie?" Roly turned to look at me. "Oh yeah, she went off with some girl."  
"What girl?" I asked.  
"Dunno. Guess she was new." Roly replied, before turning away.  
"Did I hear you were looking for me?" Jamie's voice asked, as she approached me with two auburn haired girls by her side.  
"Who are they?" I asked, gesturing at the girls.  
"This is Cali." Jamie answered, pointing at the shorter one with glasses, "And this is Kati." She added, pointing at the tall one in the short skirt with her shirt slightly undone.  
"Nice to meet you. Why are they here Jai?" I asked. Jamie nodded at the girls as they pulled up their sleeves, revealing two sets of luminous yellow numbers. Cali's was Z.2.6.5.C.A.L.1. and Kati's was C.2.X.4.K.A.T.1. Oh god. "You are kidding right?" I asked. Jamie shook her head, as Dan and Aneisha approached us.  
"Anyway, I'll see you around. I have to register Kati as a member of our school."  
"Why do I have to go to this place? It's ugly!" Kati complained.  
"Kat! Don't be so rude!" Cali replied. Kati rolled her eyes, and followed Jamie, dragging her feet. Well, I can tell we're going to be friends. I smiled at Dan and Aneisha and said,

"Never mind them. I'm glad you're OK." Aneisha nodded, as we heard the sound of high heels at the end of the hall.  
"STOP!" A familiar voice shouted. Was that... No. It couldn't be her. Right? I looked past Dan to see my former deputy headmistress, Mrs King stood there. What's she doing here? I hated her enough at my old school, and now I have to see her again? No thanks; I have McNab back. "Mrs King!" Mr Flatley squeaked. "Everybody, Mrs King and I used to work together at my last school. We were like Batman and Tonto." I laughed quietly as Mrs King interrupted,  
"Don't speak to me Mr Flatley. I have spent today secretly observing this school, and it's a disgrace!" Now there's a surprise. Has she ever liked anything in her life? That'd be a miracle. "No heating, no electricity, students completely out of control!" Mrs King yelled. "Well, I am the new deputy head, and it stops now!"  
"Can we have Mr McNab back?" I muttered.  
"But we were just trying to save the world!" The blonde boy from earlier replied.  
"Get to class!" Mrs King shouted. The boy obeyed as I sighed.  
"Man, you was told!" Lady J replied.  
"And you! Any more loud music and you'll be suspended." Mrs King cried. Lady J obeyed, keeping her head down. Aneisha attempted to run after her as Mrs King stopped her. "Not so fast young lady!" Aneisha stopped. "Mr Flatley, Aneisha here is my niece." What? Really? Poor Aneisha! "Now, according to the school records, she has missed 2 out of every 5 days with bogus excuses." Oh, can't wait for her to start yelling at me, I had 2 months off. "Well, that's it young lady. From now on, I've got my eyes on you."  
"Hello Mrs King! Did you miss me?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Demietra London." She coldly stated.  
"Yes, Mrs King, that is still my name." I replied.  
"I thought I'd never have to see you ever again." She said.  
"Believe me, you're not the only one." I said.  
"I see that since our last meeting you still haven't learned how to do your tie up." Mrs King stated, as I automatically started re-tying it.  
"Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm going to class now. Bye." I said, attempting to walk past her.  
"Not so fast. I see your attendance is even worse. You had over 2 months off last term! Why?" She asked.  
"Family issues." I replied.  
"What kind of family issues?" She questioned.  
"Someone in my family is about to die." I answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to class. Goodbye Mrs King."

* * *

**Later on in HQ**

"Tom and I have completely erased their histories." My dad said, looking at the pictures of Keri and Libi on the screen. "We've even hidden their identities from MI9. The only people who know who they are are the girls themselves and people in this room."  
"KORPS will never find them though." Tom said.  
"Libi's safe with her foster family, so let's talk about Keri." My dad said, getting rid of the pictures.  
"What a liability." Dan sighed. "One minute she's filming secret bases for the internet, the next she's running into dangerous situations on her own."  
"I liked her." I said.  
"She did help us on every level of the Mayze. I mean; did you see how fast she was at learning? She was picking up our moves just by watching us." Aneisha said.  
"Whatever. I'm happy never having to bother with her again." Dan said, smiling.  
"Um, yes." My dad said.  
"This is going to be hilarious." Tom said. I looked at him.  
"What? What's going on?" I asked.  
"The specific nature of Keri's MI9 protection really ought to have been discussed with you earlier, but..." My dad trailed off as the lift doors opened and Keri stepped in dressed in a spy outfit. "Do these outfits come in red? I would look so good in red!" She asked, causing me to sigh. "Can we take a group photo so I can show Trina?" Keri asked, walking over to us with her phone in her hand. Who's Trina? Keri held her phone out, and I leaned against my dad's shoulder, smiling, so I was in the photo. Tom leaned over Keri's shoulder, smiling widely as Keri took the photo. I hadn't felt this happy in months. Finally, I was back where I belonged. Little did I know that on the other side of town, my mother as in a room alone with the most dangerous man I'd ever known. And that she was about to lose the fight for her life.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and my new characters! **


	19. Chapter 19: Demi Vs Kati

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

I was wandering the hallways on the way to Geography with Demi. I was doing most of the talking, whilst Dems mutely followed. As we walked, I spotted Kati at the end of the hallway, carrying a stack of books. She smiled at me, and began to speed up her walking before tripping up and landing on the floor. Oh how convenient, she fell in front of Tom. Subtle Kati, really subtle. She smiled at Tom, as he helped her pick up her books. I couldn't hear quite what they were saying, but I got the rough gist of it. By the way Kati was playing with her hair, and smiling, I knew all too well what she was doing. And unfortunately, so did Demi. She bit her lip, and turned around.

"Let's go this way Jai." She said, her voice hoarse. I nodded, and turned back to look at Kati. I made a symbol with my hand to tell her to stop and then ran after Demi. "I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like, Demi." I said, attempting to reassure her.  
"I don't have an issue with Tom talking to other girls." She replied.  
"And you shouldn't." I said, as Cali ran over.  
"Hey guys!" She said, smiling. "Have you seen the huge pylon?"  
"Is that a euphemism?" I asked.  
"No. There's a huge electricity pylon in the playground. Come and see!" Cali replied, grabbing me and pulling Demi and me outside. True to her word, there was a huge pylon in front of us. "What the hell is this?" I asked. Cali shrugged. "Dunno. I think Mr Flatley put it there." She replied.  
"Oh, it's bound to be safe then." I answered, stepping closer to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jamie." A voice behind me said, causing me to jump back. Mr Flatley was stood there, carrying a board under his arm.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"Because it's a pylon." Cali said. "Surely you can work out why it's dangerous."  
"I don't believe we've met." Mr Flatley said, looking at Cali.  
"Really? Well, I'm Cali Turner. And my sister Kati is around here somewhere." Cali answered.  
"Yeah, with her arms around my boyfriend." Demi muttered, causing her to turn around.  
"What? Not again!" She sighed, before running back into the school. Again? What does that mean?  
"Ah, Demi, glad I've seen you. I'm sorry about your aunt." Mr Flatley said. Aunt? I looked at Demi questioningly as she nodded.  
"Thank you Mr F." Demi replied. "Have you seen my dad?"  
"He's getting some stuff from the cupboard for me. Demi, if you need to talk you can come to see me or Mrs King anytime." Mr Flatley answered. Demi nodded.  
"Well, I'd better go and find him. I have something I need to ask him. Later Jai." Demi said, hugging me. She then turned and walked off.  
"Jamie?" Mr Flatley said.  
"Hmm?" I replied.  
"Look after her. I know I'm not family, but I know when something's wrong with her." He said. I nodded.  
"You got it Mr F, don't you worry."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I eventually found my dad just around the corner from the janitor's cupboard. I took one of the boxes out of his hands, and he smiled at me. "Thanks Demi." He said. We walked in silence for a while, until I asked, "Dad? Does Stella still have Amy's possessions from when she got arrested?"  
"I don't know. Why?" He replied.  
"I'm looking for something." I said. I didn't want to specify any more than that. "Never mind, I'll just ask Stella next time I see her."  
"What are you looking for?" He asked.  
"Doesn't matter. It's stupid and sentimental." I replied, as we discovered Mrs King putting up a poster in the hall.  
"Ah, Demi, good to see you're helping for once." She said, looking at me.  
"I always help, Mrs King." I replied. "What's the poster for?"  
"Tonight is our centenary dance. Can you believe that today we are 100 years old?" Mrs King replied.  
"No. This dance thing, is it compulsory?" I asked. Mrs King looked shocked that I'd even have to ask.  
"Of course! It is to celebrate the very beginning of our school!" She shouted. Oh great.

"Oh yes, a party!" Kati said, appearing in front of me with Tom, Aneisha and Dan. "I'll go with you if you like!" She said, looking directly at Tom. He glanced at me, but didn't see my expression. "Sure." Tom replied, as Cali stepped to my side.  
"You OK?" She whispered. I nodded, and headed outside with the box of stuff, wanting to get away from Kati and Tom. It's just a dance, why am I getting so annoyed about it? Kati and Tom are just friends right? I put the box on the table as my Geography class arrived outside, all staring in wonder at the pylon. Kati waved at me, as I stood at the end of the line with Jamie and Cali. I wasn't paying attention to what Mr F was saying; it was something about lightning. I think. He eventually began handing out windmills to us. "What are we doing?" I whispered as the three of us headed over to the corner.  
"No idea." Jamie whispered back. Cali rolled her eyes, and started digging a small hole. She then put her windmill in the hole, in time for me to hear Roly say,  
"KORPS. What's KORPS?" Jamie and I both turned around straight away.  
"What did you say?" Jamie asked. Roly pointed at where he had been digging. Almost immediately me, Jamie, Tom and Aneisha ran to investigate, leaving behind a very confused Cali. Tom brushed away the remaining dirt revealing the letters 'KORPS'. This was KORPS alright, but what were they doing in our school?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! So, what do you guys think of Kati now? Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Standing Alone

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything you recognise. I just own ****Demi****, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Demi's****POV**

"Well, open it then!" Jamie said, looking at me.  
"What? No way, are you mental? Who knows what could be down there!" I asked. Jamie shrugged, before sighing and attempting to pull up the hatch.  
"It's locked." She eventually concluded after several tries of pulling up the hatch. "What do we do?"  
"We tell my dad." I replied. "I'll find Dan and Keri, and meet you at the lift." Tom and Aneisha nodded and ran off.  
"What about me?" Jamie asked.  
"Keep an eye on Kati. Let me know if she does anything weird." I answered. Jamie nodded.  
"You got it." She replied before walking back over to Cali. There was something odd about the pair of them. Cali seemed really nice and quiet, but Kati was... well, interesting I guess. I walked over to Dan and Keri and informed them of the hatch. The three of us then made our excuses; mine being that I had to help my dad with some moving, and then ran to the lift. Tom and Aneisha were still waiting for us, as somehow the five of us managed to get into the cupboard. "We need a bigger lift." I mumbled as Keri pulled the lever. As soon as we reached HQ, my dad spoke. "Laser cutters." He held up an item from the table. "Torches."  
"I know it's like really high-tech and everything, but seriously how can a lift do my hair better than I can?" Keri asked, looking into a mirror. Well, glad I'm not the only one to have wondered that! "Keri, you're an MI9 agent, so if we could focus on KORPS and what they're doing in our playground." Dan interrupted. I sighed, and looked at the desk. There was a huge clear box, containing what appeared to be clothes. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at it. My dad glanced around and said,  
"It's yours. It came this morning. It's Amy's. But now, we're focussing on KORPS." His phone then went off. He looked at who it was and sighed. "Guess who, again. No offence but your auntie can be very demanding." He said, looking at Aneisha. Oh, it's Mrs King.  
"Frank, what about the hatch?" Tom called as my dad went to leave.  
"Get started. But if you do open it, don't go in without me. Wait for me." He said, as the lift closed and he disappeared. Almost immediately, I ran to the box and opened it.

"What are you doing, Demi? We have to go and try to get into that hatch." Dan asked.  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to see what's in here." I answered.  
"What? We need you to come and help us open it Dems." Tom said.  
"Why don't you get Kati to do it? She seems to be doing everything else with you lately." I replied. Tom sighed.  
"It's not like that Demi." He said.  
"Course not. You just happen to going to the dance with her." I said. "You know what, I'll see you guys at the hatch, I'm out of here." I said, leaving and taking the box with me. I went to the place where I knew I could be alone; the tree David used to sit under. Thankfully, it was just across the yard from the hatch so I could see when the hatch was opened. I opened the box and took out the folded up blue thing on the top. As I held it up, I realised it was a dress. It was beautiful, but really not my kind of thing. I held it up against myself; it reached my knees. Well, at least I had something to wear to this stupid dance now. Why did Amy give me this? I looked back to the box, finding a note and a pair of shoes. I read the note, which explained that this was Amy's graduation dress, and that she had wanted it to be given to her family. I sighed and ruffled my hair as Jamie and Cali jogged over. "Hey Demi." Cali said.  
"Hi. What you got?" I asked.

"Well, Kati is really excited about tonight. And by that, I mean really excited. She's got her outfit all planned out and all that stuff." Jamie said.  
"That doesn't really surprise me." I said. "Anything else?"  
"She wants to make your life a living hell. She sees you as a rival. She'll do whatever it takes to get rid of you." Cali said.  
"Well, someone's a bit of a psychopath." I murmured.  
"You shouldn't dismiss her. I will tell you one thing about Kati, she always gets what she wants. Whatever it takes." Cali replied.  
"And you'd better tell Kati one thing about me. I've never lost a round and I don't plan to start now. I am not afraid of her." I said, before looking over at my team. It looked like they'd got the hatch open. "Right, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." I said, before handing Jamie my box. "Look after this please." She nodded as I ran off to join my team. "Hey Demi. We're deciding who's going to go down first." Keri said, pointing at the endless tunnel under the hatch. I so badly wanted to make Kati go down. Maybe then I'd never have to see her again. "I vote Dan." I said. He glared at me. "Oh come on, I'll go down with you." I added. Dan sighed and took the torch.  
"Fine." He grumbled, getting on the ladder. I smiled and followed him down. The ladder never seemed to end, or maybe I'm just really unfit. We eventually reached the bottom and Dan turned on the lights. Desks were surrounding a huge metal cage. What is this place? Should we really be here? Well, too late now I guess.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Now, sorry to ****inform ****you, but Kati will be sticking around for ****quite ****a while yet. And Tom will have to choose at the end of this episode between****Demi****and Kati, so look forward to that. Who do you think he's gonna choose? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 21: Rematch

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

I returned to class, to discover that Kati had taken my seat. "Move." I coldly stated. She glanced up at me, innocence in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Just move Kati." Cali begged.  
"Why should I?" Kati questioned.  
"You know why. Now move!" I said, raising my voice. Kati rolled her eyes, and got up.  
"Jamie, I would like to warn you of something. You don't want to make me angry." She said.  
"Why?" I questioned, as she flung me into the wall. I cried out in pain as Mrs King walked in.  
"What is going on here?" Mrs King questioned. I didn't answer her, instead I got up and hit Kati in the face. "Miss Sanders!" Mrs King shouted as Kati grabbed me, and began to fight back. Eventually, Mrs King had to pull us apart, although it took a while. Kati's nose was bleeding and I had scratches on my face from her long nails. "You are both going to see Mr Flatley!" Mrs King shouted, dragging us into the hallway.  
"I don't need you to drag me, I can walk!" Kati yelled, pulling her hand away. She strutted off down the hall to Mr Flatley's office. After a lot of insistence from Mrs King, who said that we were fighting like 'wild animals', we were both given detention for 4 weeks and we had to help Frank with his cleaning. I didn't mind, I thought we were lucky to get away with what we got. Kati however, didn't think so. After much shouting, she was then threatened with expulsion if she did anything else wrong. On our way out the office, I whispered to her, "Karma's a bitch, hey?" She glared at me with hate in her eyes, and walked off, dragging Cali with her. I sighed, and after picking my bag back up, headed back to class.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Soon enough Tom, Aneisha and Keri joined us in the base thing. What actually is this place? "I think this is a bad idea." I said. "We should have waited for my dad."  
"Oh come on Demi, are you not a little bit curious?" Keri asked.  
"Funnily enough, no." I replied, investigating the huge cage in the centre. Well, it wasn't even much of a cage. It had huge gaps in the side, so whatever they were using this for, it wasn't to contain something. "January 6th 1941!" Tom exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper.  
"Wow. I didn't know KORPS were that old." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"My dad's gonna love this. He's mega into History and stuff." Keri said.  
"Keri, what have I said?" Dan asked.  
"I know, I can't tell anyone. That's such a stupid rule by the way." Keri replied.  
"Not really. If I had family who weren't MI9, I'd like to protect them. If that means them not knowing, then I'll do that." I answered.  
"Is your whole family MI9?" Keri asked. I nodded.  
"Well, most of it. My mother was a rogue, my cousin's a gangster and my first cousin once removed is in jail. Although, he was kind of mad. He tried to take over the world with a lobster." I replied. Seeing Keri's face, I shrugged. "Don't ask."

"A lobster? Really?" Aneisha asked.  
"Yup. Me and my old team stopped him. He was planning to flood the world, I think. Can't really remember, I was more concerned by the fact I was related to him." I answered.  
"Guys, look. STERNUM." Aneisha interrupted, holding up a piece of paper.  
"Oh great. Of course they're involved." I said, walking over to her.  
"The same people who want to turn Keri over to the Mastermind." Dan said.  
"Well, they're not getting her. They can take Kati instead." I replied. As Tom went to talk, a hand appeared on Dan's shoulder. I jumped, but calmed down realising it was my dad. "Don't do that!" I said.  
"I told you to wait for me!" My dad said.  
"Sorry. Only, look what we found." Aneisha said, handing him the piece of paper.  
"STERNUM." My dad stated. "Look around, I'll call Stella. But don't touch anything, that hatch was sealed for a reason." He then went off and called Stella. I sighed, and walked over to Tom. "What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.  
"Well, do you prefer Kati to me? Because if you want to start going out with her, I don't mind." I lied. As he went to reply, my dad interrupted,  
"So anyway, what is this thing?" He asked, pointing at the cage.  
"No idea. It's World War 2 technology." Tom said. "The chances of syncing it with my spypod are pretty remote."  
"These people really need to get air conditioning." Keri interrupted.  
"It's underground. They would have no need for air conditioning." I replied.  
"What's with the photos?" Aneisha asked.  
"Dunno. Lazy decoration?" I replied.  
"It looks like it's all just bombs and war. You know, boy stuff." Keri said.  
"Frank, check this out. It's stuff about the cage." Dan said, picking up a blueprint.  
"Frank we have class to get to." Aneisha said.

"Do we have to go? I don't want to go and listen to Mrs King tell me about stuff again for 2 hours. Can I not just stay here?" I said.  
"Sorry Dems, you have to go." Tom said.  
"Let's take this for now, we'll come back ASAP." My dad said. Dan picked up a tape recorder and carried it out.  
"They were up to something in 1941." He said on his way out. "The question is what." I sighed, and followed Dan and Tom out. I hoped that class went quickly, so that I wouldn't have to spend ages listening to Cali's gossiping. When we reached the top, I turned. "Where's my dad?" I said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll go and see what he's up to." Tom shook his head, grabbing my wrist. "Nope, you're coming to English with me. If I have to put up with Cali's complaining, so do you." He said, before kissing my forehead. "Demi, you do know I don't like Kati right? You have nothing to worry about." He asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I just get paranoid." I replied, running a hand through my hair.  
"Well, don't be. I'm always going to be here. I love you." He said, hugging me. "Now, come on, let's go to English."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Threats Make Things End

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Kati, Cali and Patterson. **

**Demi's POV**

I found Jamie after English, sat underneath a tree. "What happened?" I asked, pointing at the scratches on her face.  
"Oh, Kati decided to attack me. She's like a freaking cat." She replied. "Don't worry though, I broke her nose."  
"You did what?" I questioned.  
"Well, she annoyed me. You should know that I don't react well to being hurt Dems. So, I hit back, and somehow broke her nose. Don't think she likes me anymore." Jamie answered. "Wonder why." I said, as Jamie laughed.  
"Oh, talk of the devil." She said as Kati walked over.  
"Demi, can we talk?" Kati asked. I nodded, and got up.  
"I'll be back Jai." I called, before following Kati into the school. "What's wrong?" She turned to me.

"I want you to leave Tom alone." She demanded.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You heard me. Leave him alone." Kati repeated. I burst out laughing.  
"You are kidding right?" I asked. Upon seeing her expression, I stopped laughing. "Guess not. Why should I leave him alone? He's my boyfriend."  
"Not for much longer." Kati said. "Me and him have a connection. You and him are a thing of the past."  
"Of course Kati." I said, before she slammed me into the wall.  
"I mean it. You go near him again, and I'll make you regret it." She whispered.  
"Really Kati?" I replied. "And what are you gonna do?"  
"I know your weak spot." She said, playing with my fingers. "I know who to get rid of. Jamie, your dad, Patterson, Tom and Cali. " She said, pushing my finger backwards. As it was about to snap, she let go.  
"How do you know about Patterson?" I asked.  
"Jamie told me. Now, are you going to do what I say?" Kati asked. I nodded, wanting her to let me go. "Good." Kati whispered, letting me go.

I ran off, looking for Jamie. "Jai!" I shouted.  
"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, getting up.  
"Why did you tell Kati about Patterson?" I said.  
"What? I didn't. We've never talked about your family. Why?" She said.  
"Well, she threatened me with you guys. She's a freaking psycho!" I replied.  
"She threatened you? God, she's getting worse." Jamie answered.  
"Getting worse? What do you mean 'Getting worse'?" I asked.  
"When Kati was 8, she was injected with some serum. This makes her act in weird ways. Her senses are enhanced, and she is unbelievably angry. This was part of KORPS' plan for her and Cali. When it doesn't work, Cali was let go, and Kati was assigned a 'bodyguard' by KORPS. That's why I have to look after Cali. My boss wants to make sure that KORPS don't try to get her back, or that she doesn't kill someone." Jamie explained.

"Do you know who her bodyguard was?" I asked.  
"Yes. But I can't tell you Dems, that's classified. We need to find Kati, and try to make her calm. And then I have to take her to meet my boss. If she's getting worse, and we can't fix her, she'll have to be terminated." Jamie said.  
"What about Cali? Didn't they do anything to her?" I asked.  
"KORPS gave her training, but she can't remember it. As far as we know, KORPS didn't inject her with any serums, that doesn't mean she wasn't." Jamie replied.  
"Right. So, are you going to test Cali?" I said. She nodded.  
"What do you think I've been doing for the past week?" She asked.  
"So that's why you kept jumping out of cupboards! Makes sense now, I just thought you'd gone mad." I replied.  
"Not yet Dems. I might go mad if I have to spend any more time with Kati though." She said.

"You're not the only one. Now, I'd better go and find my team and see what they're doing about this hatch. Later Jai." I said, walking off. I found my team in the yard, minus Dan. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I said approaching them. "Dad, are you OK?" I said, seeing how pale he looked.  
"I said I'm fine!" He shouted, before running off.  
"Dad! Wait!" I called, before Tom grabbed me.  
"I'd let him go. Let him calm down." He said, as I sighed.  
"Fine." I muttered, pulling his hands off me.  
"Are you sure you're OK? Is this some kind of family thing?" Tom asked.  
"Yes! I'm fine! Maybe you could ask your girlfriend to not attack me in the corridor next time! That would be appreciated!" I shouted.  
"What? Do you mean Kati?" Tom said.

"Guys, not now." Aneisha said.  
"What's wrong?" Dan asked, approaching us.  
"There's something wrong with Frank, and now these two are fighting." Keri answered.  
"We are not fighting! I'm telling him to make his girlfriend leave me alone!" I said.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" Tom insisted.  
"Oh really? Well, you could have fooled me!" I replied. "You know what, I've had enough. We're over." I turned and walked off. I don't know why I was so angry. I just wanted to hit everything! Little did I know, Kati was watching, a smile on her face. "Excellent. It's working." She muttered, before walking off. She knew exactly what was happening to me, and she liked it.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Now, if you guys don't follow me on Twitter, please do. I do occasionally post interesting things about my stories, like sneak peeks for things still to come. Details are on my profile! Anyway, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter! One last thing, I'm thinking of beginning my own storyline, involving Kati, Jamie, Patterson and Cali. What do you think? Good idea or not?**


	23. Chapter 23: Replaced

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

I was stood at the party all by myself. Now there's a surprise. Kati was clinging to Tom, dressed as Cinderella. What's scary about Cinderella? Seriously? Jamie wandered over to me, dressed as a member of Ghostbusters. "Hey Dems." She said.  
"Why am I here Jai? Can I just go home?" I replied.  
"No. I wish I could leave too." Jamie answered. "Are you OK?"  
"No. Tom and I broke up." I said.  
"Aw, Dems I'm sorry." Jamie began.  
"I'm fine." I interrupted. "Really." Jamie looked over at Kati, and went to go over to her. "Jai, don't."  
"I knew it." She said, turning back.  
"Knew what?"  
"She injected you with the serum. Come with me. Now." Jamie demanded, grabbing my wrist. She put her pencil up to her ear, and said, "We're go."  
"Jamie, what's going on?" I asked.  
"Just stay calm Dems. I'm trying to help you." Jamie insisted as we ran outside the school. Patterson was leaning against the gate.  
"Believe me now?" He asked.  
"Shut up. Just cure her." Jamie said pushing me towards Harry. He shrugged, and pulled my jacket off.  
"Now, this is gonna hurt like hell. Not gonna lie." Patterson said, showing me a needle.

"Thanks. Nice to see you again too." I said.  
"We'll do the family reunion stuff later Dems." Patterson replied, holding my head back. "Jai, hold her other arm." Jamie obeyed, and I then felt a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed in pain, and Patterson clung to my arm tighter. My neck begun to sting and the pain spread to other parts of my body. Eventually, the pain faded, and I flopped into Jamie's arms. "Shh, Dems, it's over now. It's going to be OK." Jamie whispered, hugging me. "Right, Harry?"  
"Yeah. It's gone now. It can't hurt you anymore." He said, kneeling next to me. I began to sob, and Patterson sighed. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I think it just hit her about her and Tom. They broke up." Jamie answered.  
"What? Why?" Patterson asked.  
"Subject C.2.X.4.K.A.T.1. decided to take a bit of a liking to Tom. I think it's just the serum, but Demi got a bit mad." Jamie replied.  
"I hate her." I said; my voice muffled.  
"You're not the only one." Patterson said. "I had to spend 3 years watching her, pity me!"  
"That was your own choice Harry. Jamie replied, as I saw something flashing out of the corner of my eye. My pencil was flashing in my jacket. I sighed and picked it up.  
"London." I answered.  
"Demi? Where are you?" Dan asked. "We need you here. Now. Kati's freaking out."

"I don't think that's a good idea Dan. I'm not in a good state now." I replied.  
"Agent London, get here now." Dan demanded. I sighed.  
"Fine, I'll be there in 5." I said, before ending the call. "I have to go." Jamie nodded.  
"We heard. I'm coming. Just don't expect me to behave." She said.  
"On the contrary Jamie, I expect you to cause a lot of trouble." I replied.  
"Oh, you know me too well." She answered, before I ran off.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

"Can I persuade you to come back to the gym with me? It's so boring walking around with Cali." I begged. Patterson rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Fine." He replied. I handed him a mask, and we returned to the gym. Kati was running around, with no shoes on, shouting at random people.  
"Is she trying to re-create Cinderella or something?" I said, approaching Dan.  
"I don't know! She just started to lose it when Tom mentioned Demi." Dan said. "Who's he?"  
"My cousin." I lied. "What did Tom say?"  
"I don't know. Something about Demi's dress, I wasn't listening." Dan answered.  
"He said she looked nice." Keri said.  
"OK. Oi, Kati!" I shouted, causing her to stop. "Stop it. Now, just look at me, we can help you." She turned to me, and said,  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Jamie; remember? We had a fight earlier." I replied.  
"I am C.2.X.4.K.A.T.1." She said.  
"Lovely." I began.  
"And I must destroy everything."

"No, bad plan. Very bad plan!" I shouted. "Don't destroy, that's bad!"  
"Oh yeah, cause that's gonna work Jai!" Patterson shouted.  
"You shut up!" I replied to him. "Now, Kati." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You are Kati. Not C.2.X.4.K.A.T.1. You are Kati Turner. You have a sister, Cali, and a boyfriend. His name is Tom."  
"What? I'm not her boyfriend!" Tom interrupted.  
"Be quiet!" Patterson said.  
"You are human! Do you understand?" I said. Kati blinked, and her eyes cleared.  
"I am Kati..." She whispered. "Are we friends?" I glanced briefly back at Demi and said,  
"Yes. Me, you, Demi and Cali. We're friends."  
"What is going on here?" Mrs King shouted, looking at Kati.

"Nothing, Mrs King." I said. "Kati just had a dizzy spell, that's all." Kati nodded, and Mrs King went away. She smiled at me, and went over to Tom.  
"What did you just do?" Patterson asked.  
"Made her a fake personality. She believes it and it'll delay the serum's effects for a bit longer. Hopefully by then, we'll be able to help her." I answered. Demi approached me, a frown on her face.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll be outside. Then I won't have to see the people eating each other's faces off." She said. I turned to see that Kati was kissing Tom, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't blame you." I replied. She looked so hurt. "Demi, this isn't permanent." I said.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm fine, honestly." She said, biting on her lip. I hugged her. I knew she wasn't OK.  
"We'll reverse it. I promise you." I meant it. Even if it meant getting rid of Kati, I would get Tom and Demi back together. No matter what, she'd be happy again.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! And in case you were wondering why they couldn't just do what they did to Demi to Kati, it's because Kati's been exposed to the serum for too long. Anyway, told you Kati would be around for a lot longer! For as long as Kati is around, this story will be Tom/Kati and Demi/Ben, what do you guys think? Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fight for This Love

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Kati, Cali and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

I watched Cali and Patterson leave the gym, as Mr Flatley walked on stage. "Hello, hello. Settle down please." He said into the microphone as everyone gathered around the stage. "Good evening everyone, and welcome to this, the 100th anniversary of St Hearts!" Everyone in the crowd cheered. "All right, all right. Now, the bad news for our lightning... ahem, for our weather experiment, is that the storm doesn't seem to be coming I'm afraid."  
"Oh no, now that's a shame." Jamie muttered.  
"Yes, yes, I know. But the good news is that means I get to boogie on down with you crazy cats!" Mr Flatley continued.  
"Oh please don't. My dancing will be bad enough." Jamie said.  
"Right, well, have fun everyone. Take it away Felicity!" Mr Flatley concluded as Lady J walked on to the stage. The sound of an organ briefly sounded, before techno dance music started playing. As everyone started dancing, I wandered over to my team. "I am so getting a cape." Tom said, referring to his vampire outfit.  
"No, you're not." Jamie said, walking past. "You're creepy enough anyway."  
"Thanks Jai." Tom said, causing her to smile. "Anyway, from what I can tell the machine affects motor neurones in the brain."  
"Duh, we did hear the total psycho on the tape!" Keri remarked.

"That was Stella, she wants to meet us down at the hatch in five." Aneisha said, joining us.  
"Has anyone seen Frank?" Dan asked.  
"No. I tried looking for him, but I haven't seen him since this afternoon." I replied.  
"I'm more worried about KORPS." Tom said. "If they figure out we've discovered the lab..."  
"Yeah, we'll be in trouble." I concluded.  
"Come on, we'll have to sneak out." Aneisha said.  
"Seriously? I'm not dressed in a sneaking out type outfit!" I said, referring to my witch costume. "I'm wearing a pointy hat! I'm not exactly subtle!"  
"Just take it off." Tom said, snatching it off my head.  
"Oh, this is exciting!" Keri said gleefully, as the five of us left the gym. Once we got to the corridor, we began to run, and made it to the hatch in a few moments. Everyone else climbed down, making me the last to descend. In the dark, I must have missed a rung on the ladder, and lost my grip. I fell backwards, too breathless to scream. Instead of smashing into a thousand pieces on the ground like I should have, someone caught me. "You OK?" Tom asked, as I realised that it was him that had caught me.

"Yeah. You're stronger than you look." I muttered, as he returned me to my feet. I hugged him, and we caught up with the others.  
"You guys OK?" Dan asked.  
"Were you guys snogging in the dark or something?" Keri asked.  
"No Keri. I fell off the ladder." I replied, and saw that Stella was impatiently waiting for us. After listening to the tape again, she spoke,  
"It was rumoured that during World War 2, KORPS were trying to develop some kind of super soldier."  
"Super soldiers?" Aneisha asked.  
"Like zombies, they stop at nothing until they've completely destroyed the enemy." Stella answered. "But surely, it was just a rumour."  
"All we know is that the cage uses electricity to stimulate parts of the brain." Tom said.  
"Those that deal with emotions?" Aneisha said.  
"So they're like the Cybermen off Doctor Who then? Emotionless killing machines?" I interrupted. Stella nodded.

"That must be what the photos are for." Keri said. "When you get zapped, your head gets filled with these images of war and destruction and stuff."  
"Great! All this going on, and Frank decides to pull a sickie." Stella said.  
"Yeah, that is a bit weird. He was fine this morning." I replied. "Are we certain he's not just avoiding you? Because you've been being weird around him lately."  
"Uh, Stella, all of you, look." Dan interrupted, looking at the control panel for the cage.  
"Those scorch marks weren't there before." Tom said.  
"It smells like burning." Aneisha added.  
"We never touched it." Tom insisted.  
"Keri, when you left your blazer on the machine, where did you put it?" Dan asked.  
"I don't know." Keri said. "On this... levery type thing?"  
"Oh for god sake. Keri, little rule for you. Never put stuff on something that looks like a lever!" I said.  
"You mean, what if Frank didn't trip, but actually activated the machine?" Aneisha suggested.

"What if Frank's turned into a super soldier?" Tom said.  
"Just freaking brilliant! Can this day get any worse? Stella, if that's true, can we reverse it? I can't lose my dad, not now." I asked.  
"I don't know Demi." Stella replied, a grim look on her face.  
"Look, we still don't know for certain that Frank's a..." Keri began.  
"A what? A raving killing machine?" Dan said, cutting her off.  
"Keri trust me. The way Frank's been acting, he's not like that." Aneisha insisted.  
"He really isn't." I said.  
"Here!" Tom said, slamming shut a filing cabinet. "About the super soldiers."  
"They left information like that lying around?" I asked.  
"Guess so. A super soldier will attack anything or anyone, until given orders." Tom read.

"Fantastic. And there's Frank on the loose in a school!" Stella said.  
"I'm going back for him." Dan said.  
"Keri, go with Dan. You three stay with me, we need to be ready if Frank or KORPS come back." Stella instructed. "Go!" Dan sighed loudly, and then walked off.  
"Demi, I'm sorry." Keri said, before following him out.  
"Demi, we're gonna fix him, OK?" Tom said, walking over to me. "I promise you. I'll try my hardest to bring your dad back." I thanked him, as Keri's voice came over comms.  
"Tom, we've found Frank. I think."  
"Dan, Keri, a SWAT team are on their way. You need to keep Frank in HQ, do you understand?" Stella said, taking my communicator.  
"But he's already on his way up." Dan said. I never thought I'd have to fight my dad. Never. All the rest of my family, yeah, that was a given. But not him. I put my head in my hands on the desk, sighing. "Please. Do anything. Get him back." I begged Stella. She put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Demi, believe me, I'm trying. Now listen to me, I need you to focus. Can you do that?" She asked. I shakily shook my head, and she smiled."Good." She let me go, as Tom approached me. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me, before kissing the top of my head. After he let me go, he took hold of my hand, and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry about the whole Kati thing. I was honestly never attracted to her. She actually kinda scares me. Can we just forget it ever happened?" I whispered back to him,  
"To quote Cheryl Cole, 'Anything that's worth having is worth fighting for.'" Upon seeing his confused expression, I laughed. "That means yes!" He smiled, and Aneisha interrupted, "I'm going to interrupt your little lovebird moment. We can't just stay here and wait for a SWAT team!"

"We have to neutralise the threat!" Stella replied coldly.  
"This is Frank we're talking about!" Aneisha said.  
"Ok, maybe we can get him back here, figure out how to reverse the process somehow!" Tom interrupted.  
"How?" Stella asked.  
"I don't know! But while we stand here talking, Frank is capable of anything!" Tom shouted back.  
"OK, new plan." Stella said into the communicator. "We need Frank back at the lab. I don't care how you do it, but you have to get him back here!" AFter she hung up, she started looking at blueprints. "So, how do we restore Frank's humanity?" She mumbled.  
"I don't know, call Jeremy Kyle?" I said, running my hands through my hair.  
"It's the photos!" Aneisha suddenly proclaimed. "Maybe we need to load Frank's brain with happy things instead!"  
"Like what?" Tom asked.  
"Think, what makes Frank happy?" Aneisha asked, as everyone in the room looked at me and Stella.

"What? I'm not being taped to that thing!" I retorted.  
"No, Animals! Frank loves animals!" Aneisha answered.  
"Thankfully I've got an Alsatian in my pocket." Tom replied. Aneisha pulled out a picture from her purse.  
"Try Flopsy." She said.  
"I'm not even going to ask why you carry that around." I said, as I clipped it to the cage. This had better work, or else I'm not quite sure what else can save him.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! This chapter is dedicated to my constant reviewer Zoelook-A-Like. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter more than the last one! Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Here's To The Future?

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Demi's POV**

"And us. Frank knows we love him right?" Aneisha said. "Get your security passes." I rummaged through my pockets, and eventually found my ID. I handed it to Aneisha who clipped it to the wall, along with hers, Tom's and Stella's. After putting several other items on the cage, she said, "What if it's not enough? What if it's not enough to bring Frank back?"  
"Then I'm an orphan. But let's not think of it that way." I responded. Stella stayed silent, and handed Aneisha another photo.  
"I don't know why I keep this." She stated. Aneisha thanked her, and then turned to me.  
"Do you have any photos of you and Amy?" She asked. I nodded, and handed her the photo that Amy had kept.  
"Will this do?" I asked.  
"It's perfect." Aneisha replied, clipping it to the wall.  
"Guys, we've got a problem." Tom interrupted. "Dan, the power unit's blown. I need... half a million volts to power this thing!"  
"Well thankfully, I brought my electricity generator to school today! No worries!" I said jokingly. "Where are we gonna get half a million volts of electricity from?" Just as I finished speaking, there was a loud clap of thunder. I turned to Tom. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded, as Dan's voice came over comms.  
"Tom, I'm sending down the cable!" I looked up the hatch to see a long cable tumble down. Tom picked up the end, and said into his communicator,  
"Got it. Hooking it up to the cage." As Tom did that, Keri appeared in front of me. She looked terrified.

"Keri, you ok?" I asked quietly. She nodded, regaining her colour slightly.  
"I'm fine, Frank's coming." She replied.  
"The machine's ready." Tom interrupted.  
"Everybody hide." Stella instructed. We all obeyed. Well, all of us except for Keri. As I hid behind Tom, I heard a loud growling. There's no way that's my father. Dad, what have they done to you? "Keri!" Stella hissed. "Keri, get down! Frank mustn't know it's a trap!" Keri turned to look at her.  
"Someone's gotta lead him into the machine." She replied, as the growling started up again. I covered my ears, hoping to block it out. That was not my dad! Not the man I knew, the loving, kind man who had been there for me no matter what. That was Frank London, not this monster. I was going to destroy KORPS for this; no matter what. Even if I died, the Mastermind would pay for everything he's done to my family. "Look, maybe Dan was right!" Keri began, sounding like she was about to cry. "Maybe I'm not ready to be a spy. But if want to destroy MI9, you'll have to come and get me." She coldly stated. I saw an electrical charge run down the cable, and alerted Tom, who called,

"Keri, pull the lever!" Keri did so, and the cage illuminated with red light. My dad was surrounded by red sparks, which restrained him from attacking Keri. Eventually the light faded, and my dad fell on his back. I was the first up, and ran to his side. "Dad!" I shouted, as he didn't move. "Dad?" I said, feeling tears prick my eyes. "No. Please. Not now. You can't leave me."  
"Frank?" Stella said, seeming as panicked as me. She shook him, and when he didn't respond to that, hugged me.  
"It's his brain, it was..." Tom began. "It was too far gone."  
"No! No!" I shrieked uncontrollably, causing Stella to hold me tighter.  
"Shush, Demi, it's OK." Keri said.  
"No, it is not OK! He was all the family I had left!" I shouted. I looked back at him. "Dad, please. You can't go. Not after everything we've been through. Just me and you, remember? We didn't need anybody else, because we had each other. You were always there, no matter what. When Ben went, you sat up with me all night. When I left, you waited for me. My first hero, my inspiration. Please, come back. I never told you how much I loved you." I whispered. When he didn't move again, I broke down. Tom took over from Stella, allowing me to cry into his chest. "Stella? Demi?" A voice said, causing me to move my head. My dad was sat up. I screamed, and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank god you're OK! I thought you'd gone." I said.  
"Where am I? And why am I thinking about Flopsy?" He asked, causing me to smile.  
"Call off the SWAT team." Stella said into her phone. "Frank London is no longer a danger to society."  
"You gonna tell him or shall I?" Tom asked, seeing my dad's confused expression.

* * *

Later that evening, I was walking home with Tom. "You know, we must look so weird. A witch and a vampire wandering the streets." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"Probably. But who cares about other people, eh?" He replied, stopping walking as we'd reached my house.  
"Exactly! You coming inside then? My dad doesn't mind you being in the house." I said, leaning in my doorway. Tom shrugged and followed me in.  
"Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Tom asked.  
"With Stella I think." I answered, taking my hat off. "Wow, my hair's a mess." I commented, sitting down on the stairs.  
"It looks fine." Tom said.  
"And of course you know all about hair don't you?" I jokingly asked, ruffling his hair. He laughed, and said,  
"Of course."

I giggled and softly kissed him, running my hands through his hair. His hands wrapped around the base of my back, pulling me closer to him. Gradually he pushed me backwards, trapping me between him and the stairs. His arms let me go, and his hands cupped my face. "Demi?" He whispered.  
"Yes?" I whispered back.  
"I want to give you something. I meant to give it to you a while ago, but then the whole Ben thing happened, and you weren't around." Tom said, digging through his bag. He produced a box and threw his bag back on the floor. "This is yours." I took it, and opened it. It was a bracelet with a bird chain attached to it.  
"It's beautiful." I whispered, putting it on.  
"Yeah, I saw it and thought you'd like it." He replied.  
"I love it." I said, hugging him. "Thank you. It must have cost a fortune. How much do I owe you?"  
"Nothing. It's technically a birthday present, since I didn't get you one last time." Tom replied. I kissed him again, as Jamie walked in.  
"Wow, what did I miss?" She said.  
"Nothing much Jai. What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh, just to let you know Patterson's left. He told me to say good night to you. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Later Dems, bye Tom." She ended, leaving.  
"You know what the weirdest thing about that conversation is? She has a key to my house! How?" I asked, giggling. He shrugged, and I rested my head on his shoulder. And believe me when I say, I had no plans to leave that position. Not for a while at least.

**AN:And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Now, I have something to ask you guys, I was thinking about doing a side story. It would still be Demi and Tom, but it'd be an original storyline. It wouldn't be as long as this one, 16 chapters maybe. It'd be set after series 7, so what do you think? Anyway, please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: I Hope This Lasts Forever

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson. **

**Demi's POV**

I was currently sat in class taking an 'aptitude test' because Mrs King demanded it. Apparently it was so we could find out what careers we were perfect for. I honestly don't know what I want to do when I'm older. I know all too well that I can't be a spy forever. And anyway, these questions were really stupid. One of them was to describe my taste in music! How will that affect my future? Does me liking Fall Out Boy mean I'll end up working in Tesco's? I sighed and turned over the page. Great, more questions. When Mr Flatley walked in, I stared up at him. "Ah, Mrs King..." Mr Flatley began as Mrs King silenced him.  
"What is this?" Jamie asked. "Why do I have to do this?"  
"It's an aptitude test Jamie." Mrs King replied. "To determine what kind of job you might be suited to."  
"Well I'm stuck in the supermarket checkout then." Jamie replied, causing me to laugh quietly.  
"Very funny. It's to kick off the Fun Futures Fair I've organised!" Mrs King said.  
"I sometimes wonder if I should have taken a different career path." Mr Flatley interrupted, flicking through a test. I sit by the door now. Guess Mrs King got annoyed with me constantly talking to Tom and Jamie. "Ha, funny that. So do I." Mrs King answered. The bell rang, and I immediately bounced up. I handed Mrs King my test paper, and left the class.

I put my headphones in and walked to my locker. I wonder what my test would show. I knew all too well I couldn't be a MI High agent forever. But it's all I've ever known. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I should try actually going to class. I pulled out my spy-pod and listened to the message I'd heard hundreds of times before.  
_"Greetings Agent London. My name is Chief Agent Matthews, and I am the head of a small group within MI4. I have your résumé here, and I'm impressed! I have heard from Chief Agent Knight that you are a commendable agent. If you are interested in having a part in my team, contact me. Chief Agent Knight has my number."_

I'm scared. I just wish it could all slow down. Do I want to change teams? "Demi?" A quiet voice said, causing me to jump. It was Mr Flatley. I pulled out my headphones.  
"Yes, Mr F?" I replied.  
"I wish to speak to you. Can you step into my office? Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He said.  
"Sure." I answered, following him to his office. "What's wrong?"  
"Demi, I've know you for a long time. I remember the little troublemaker you used to be." He sighed. "What do you want to be when you leave school, Demi?"  
"I don't know. A musician maybe." I honestly said. "I really don't. Why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you make the right choice. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." He said, smiling at me.  
"Thank you." I replied. "Can I go now?"  
"Yes." He said. Well, that was pointless. I walked into the corridor, and straight into Jamie.

"Woah, watch it Dems!" She shouted. "You OK?" I nodded, and decided to go and look for my team. "Well, bye then." Jamie called as I walked around the corner. I eventually found my team gathered around Dan's locker.  
"Hey Dems." Dan said, smiling at me. I weakly smiled back, and hugged Tom.  
"So, all this career stuff is fun." Keri remarked.  
"Yeah." I mumbled.  
"Are you OK?" Aneisha asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just fine." I answered. Tom seemed a bit concerned but before he could insist on finding out what's wrong, my dad walked over. He produced five tickets out of his pocket. "What's this?" I asked as we each took one. "It's not my birthday."  
"These are like gold dust! How did you get these?" Aneisha asked.  
"I have my sources." My dad replied.  
"Yeah, who's Derren Beige?" I asked.  
"It's a lame act. He claims he can see the future." Tom answered.  
"Oh really? Maybe I can ask him for Brad Pitt's phone number for Jamie." I replied.  
"Is this a thank you for rescuing the Prime Minister's poodle?" Aneisha asked. Oh yes, that lovely dog.  
"It's your new assignment." My dad replied, before explaining to us our mission.

* * *

**That evening.**

I was sat at a table with my team, watching this Derren Beige guy. He seemed to be very good. I don't know why Tom was so cynical. He was a bit strange though. I think at the moment he was talking to some lady's cat. After he correctly guessed the cat's favourite food, Eggs Benedict, my team began talking. "That can't be very good for the cat." Aneisha remarked. "No." I murmured.  
"We're working." Dan said, looking at Keri, who was on her phone.  
"Just telling my mates where I am." Keri replied, as my dad took her phone away. "They'll be so jealous." As soon as I looked back up at the stage, my vision began to blur. I blinked the blur away as my dad said, "This was Beige a month ago." He showed us a clip on his spy-pod of Beige, only much less confident than he was now. So what changed in a month? He suddenly gained psychic powers? "In the past 4 weeks, Derren Beige has published winning lottery numbers and the results of horse races and football matches." Aneisha stated. "Awesome!" Keri said.

"Not really." I added.  
"Come on, he's just a clever showman." Tom said.  
"Are you two sharing some kind of link? Why are you both so cynical?" Keri asked, looking at me and Tom.  
"No. He's much more cynical than me." I replied.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Tom replied, before ruffling my hair. I pouted at him, and messed up his hair.  
"It took me ages to get my hair like this!" I complained.  
"Would you two focus? We're on a mission." My dad interrupted. I stopped and looked down.  
"Sorry." Tom lightly kissed the top of my head before Dan said,  
"I wouldn't be so sure. The CIA have investigated psychic abilities."  
"Seriously? The CIA?" I questioned. He nodded.  
"Maybe Beige really has cracked precognition." He added. Keri looked at him with confusion, causing him to say, "Being able to see the future."  
"No way. It's some kind of trick." Tom interrupted.  
"Then why are MI9 so interested?" Dan questioned.

"That's true. Why are we after this guy?" I asked.  
"More and more people are following his predictions." My dad answered.  
"Brill!" Keri announced. "If everyone wins the lottery, no one will ever have to work again."  
"Yeah, and the country's economy will collapse!" Tom said.  
"This is causing chaos. Your mission is to find out how the scam works and put a stop to it. Before everything gets out of hand." My dad stated, as Beige walked off the stage for the intermission. Dan, Aneisha and Keri got up to go and talk to him. I wonder if Beige is really a psychic or just a fraud? I hope he's the real deal. I could do with a glimpse of the future about now.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Well, I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	27. Chapter 27: I'm Taking A Chance

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Ben, Cali and Kati.**

**Demi's POV**

"No hidden gadgets." Tom confirmed, after Dan had put a scanner in Beige's room.  
"So he's the real deal?" I asked.  
"Not necessarily. It just means he's not using any gadgets we're aware of." My dad said. "So, how is he making his predictions?" I leaned over Tom's shoulder so I could see the camera. He moved the spy-pod towards me, in time to see Beige start shaking and scribbling really quickly. "What the hell is going on? Is he being possessed?" I asked, as Dan, Aneisha and Keri joined us. Eventually Beige stopped, and stood up. He seemed to be looking at a piece of paper in horror. We watched as two men dressed in black entered the room and grabbed Beige. They dragged him out the room, as Dan said, "Someone's kidnapping Beige."

"Tom, Aneisha, take the front entrance. Dan, Keri and Demi with me." My dad instructed. We followed his orders, as we began to run. Well, we ran for about 20 seconds before we collided with something in the corridor. "Move!" Dan shouted, before deciding to jump over the trunk. Keri and my dad went around, whilst I slid over. Well, I can finally say I did a James Bond move. The four of us made it outside in time to see a black van drive off. Great, we'd lost him. I sighed, and looked down. Whilst I gasped for air, Tom and Aneisha ran over. I swore loudly and said, "We lost him. Whoever that was, they have Beige. Stella's gonna kill us."  
"Team, we have orders. Stella's going to come and talk to us in HQ tomorrow." My dad said, hanging up his phone.  
"And what are we meant to do in the meanwhile? Sit around and wait?" I asked.

"I guess so." My dad replied. "They're direct orders, we can't disobey them." I rolled my eyes and began to walk off.  
"Where are you going?" Dan called.  
"Someone has to do something!" I shouted back.  
"Can I go with her? That seems exciting!" I heard Keri ask.  
"Demietra Estelle London, get back here now!" My dad called. "It's too dangerous to go by yourself!"  
"I'm not a child! I can look after myself!" I replied. "And that's not my name." Dan grabbed me to prevent me from running off.

"Demi, you can't go after Beige alone." My dad instructed. "Stella will find him." I sighed. He was right. If it was KORPS who had taken Beige, I wouldn't stand a chance by myself. As we went to return to school, my phone went off. "London." I answered.  
"Ah, greetings Agent London! My name is Chief Agent Matthews. Did you get my message?" A male voice asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"So what do you think? Would you like to join my team?" He questioned. I bit my lip, and stepped away from the team.  
"I've been thinking about it. I'll have to ask my dad what he thinks, but I'm thinking about accepting the offer." I said, leaning against the wall.  
"That's brilliant! Well, if you could let me know by Friday, and I'll begin the paperwork. You should be a member of our team in a fortnight." Really, that quickly? If I was going to accept this, I had to find a replacement. And I knew just the person.

* * *

**That evening, the London residence.**

I was lying on my bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling. How was I going to tell my dad I was leaving? Even worse, how was I going to tell Tom? I sighed, as there was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I shouted, sitting up. My dad entered the room.  
"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded, and he sat on the bed beside me. "I've just got off the phone with Stella. She tells me you've been offered a position with MI4?" I nodded.  
"I'm thinking of taking it. I can't be an MI High agent forever. I've done my part, now it's time to move on." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"You're so like your mother. She always wanted to move and start again. If you are leaving, we'll need a replacement." He said, a faint smile on his face.  
"I have someone in mind." I replied.  
"Who? Jamie?" He questioned.  
"No. There's this girl in our year. She's called Kati Turner; she's one of Zoe's sisters. She'd make a brilliant MI9 agent." I answered.  
"I've heard about her. Isn't she the one you kept fighting with?" My dad asked.  
"Yeah. But if I'm letting go, I may as well try to make peace with her." I said. "Plus, she likes Tom. He deserves to be happy with her." I replied. He nodded, and tightly hugged me. He then left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I flopped back on my bed, and closed my eyes, holding back the tears. I slowly drifted to sleep, hoping that when I woke up, things would be better.

_I was in a completely dark room. I spun around, looking for a way out. "Hello Demi." A familiar voice said. I turned to see my mother, smiling at me. I smiled back, and flung my arms around her. "I know you're scared about your future. It's understandable. You need to do what your heart feels is right. God that was a bit cliché eh?" She said, laughing softly. "Demi, don't do something because you feel you have to. If you want to go, then go. But if you think you're going to regret it, then stay."_

_"What would you do?" I asked.  
"Honestly? I'd go. But I'm not you, Demi. At the end of it all, it's a choice between your future and the present." I do wish she'd stop being so confusing. Actually, I think I've made up my mind. I'm going._

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Just warning you, this episode will be the last with Demi. Kati will be taking her place from episode 4 onwards. **


	28. Chapter 28: Saying Goodbye is Hard

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**The Following Day.**

**Demi's POV**

Stella threw the drawings down on the table in anger. "There was a cow!" My dad protested, as Stella interrupted,  
"This is not a joke! I'm taking a lot of heat from my supervisors! How could you let this happen?"  
"It was a surveillance mission!" My dad shouted back.  
"And besides, how were we meant to know that Beige was going to be kidnapped? We're not psychic!" I cried.  
"You stay out of this." Stella instructed, pointing at me. "This won't even be an issue for you in a few days."  
"What's she talking about?" Dan asked, turning to me.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I answered.  
"I don't see what the big deal is. Beige is obviously a fraud." Tom said.  
"Tom's right, whoever took Beige will release him as soon as they realise that this is all a big scam." My dad agreed.  
"Yeah, but what if it isn't? Whoever has him could be dangerous! And if he is a fraud, what if they don't let him go? We need to help him."  
"Oh come on, Demi!" Tom replied. "You don't believe his act, do you?"  
"I thought scientists were meant to keep an open mind?" Stella said. "I'm with Demi on this one."  
"Thank you." I replied.

"If it's true, it'd make Beige a huge asset to MI9." Dan said.  
"Or a threat." Aneisha added.  
"Precisely. I'll tell you what the facts are, Frank. Beige was kidnapped, and we have no idea who took him!" Stella shouted.  
"We're trying to trace the van." Dan answered. Oh yeah, and that'll totally work.  
"I've hacked into the traffic cams..." Tom began, before Stella again interrupted,  
"Stop! All of you, stop what you're doing!" We all stood still, afraid of what she was going to say next. "You're suspended, you too Frank."  
"What?" I questioned. "Are you mad? You're not going to find Beige without our help!"  
"We have other teams, Demi." She replied.  
"You can't be serious." My dad said.  
"Derren Beige was snatched from right under your noses, and this isn't the first time you've let a target get away." She said.

"You mean the Mastermind and the Crime Minister." Dan stated.  
"HQ are asking a lot of difficult questions about the team." She was glaring at me.  
"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Aneisha said.  
"Oh, I've got your backs, believe me!" Stella answered. "You're lucky it's only a suspension. Other agents will take it from here." She went to walk off, and then looked back at me. "I'm going to need your ID."  
"What all of them?" Keri questioned.  
"No, just mine." I said, pulling my ID out my pocket.  
"Thank you. You'll be issued with a new one by Chief Agent Matthews when you meet. Good luck at your new position." She said. I nodded at her, and she then spoke again, "Don't get into any more trouble. Now go back to school." The six of us then entered the lift. We stayed in silence for a while before Keri spoke up,  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes." I replied.

"When?" Dan asked.  
"Next week." I said. "I'm going to MI4."  
"You're going to stay in contact, right?" Aneisha said. I nodded.  
"Well, I'll try. It's going to be hard." Tom stayed silent, avoiding my gaze. "I'll miss you guys." Aneisha smiled.  
"We'll miss you too." We all left the cupboard and Tom finally spoke.  
"Did you know?" He was looking at my dad. He nodded.  
"But only since yesterday. Stella told me." Tom glared at me, before turning and walking away in silence.  
"Tom, wait!" I called after him, but he ignored me. "What have I done?"

* * *

It was later that day, and I was at the careers fair with Jamie and Cali. I hadn't seen Kati for a while. "What's wrong?" Cali asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine. Where's Kati?" I said.  
"I'm here." Kati said, approaching us. "What's up?"  
"I need to tell you something. Come with me." She followed me to the janitor's closet, and watched in awe as I pulled back the scanner. We entered the cupboard, and I pulled back the lever. As we reached HQ, I heard her scream. "What the hell is this?"  
"Welcome to MI High." I said, praying that Stella wasn't still here.  
"You're a spy?" She questioned.  
"Yeah. Jamie, Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Keri are too. My dad's the team leader."  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
"Because I'm leaving, and I need a replacement. And I choose you." I said.  
"Me? But, I..."  
"Kati." I interrupted. "I think that you'll be a good agent. And, you'll be good for Tom. If you can make him happy, then you can have him." I offered her my hand. "OK?" She smiled, and took my hand. "You got it." She said.

"Welcome to the team Agent Turner." I replied.  
"Thank you Agent London." She answered.  
"You can't tell Cali. If you have any issues, talk to Jamie. She's been a good friend to me, and hopefully, she'll look after you." I said. Kati nodded and looked around.  
"Will I get a cool outfit too?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.  
"I can tell you and Keri will get on. Yes, and you'll get an ID card. Just watch out for Stella."  
"Who's Stella?" Kati asked.  
"Our supervisor. She's technically Chief Agent Knight, and she doesn't like me much." I said. Kati nodded.  
"Anyway, hadn't we better get going? Cali will be wondering where I am." She said.  
"Yeah." I then lead her back to the lift. I hoped I'd made the right choice. Kati would fit in here a lot better than I had. It was just Tom I had to worry about now.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! So, in 2 chapters, it'll be Demi's farewell! So, what do you think of Kati replacing her? Do you want her to take over Demi's place, or for Demi to come back later? Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Traitor Among Us

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Cali's POV**

Kati pulled me to the side after returning with Demi. "She trusts me. I told you they were MI9. She's offered me a place on their team." She said, a smirk on her face.  
"Kati, why can't you just accept that chance? They're offering you a fresh start! Just take it!" I asked.  
"No way." Kati said. "And don't you dare tell her. You know what will happen if you do."  
"Kati, please..." I began, as she grabbed my hand, and pushed my fingers right back. I heard a loud crack, and I dropped to the floor, sobbing.  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked, grabbing my hair.  
"Not tell them. Please... stop..." I begged.  
"What are you doing?" A loud voice called. I prayed that it was Demi or Jamie, and my prayers were answered. Jamie jogged over, and pushed Kati into the wall.  
"Get off of me!" Kati shouted, as I got to my feet.

"Not until you tell me what's going on here." Jamie demanded. I stayed silent, clutching my hand.  
"Nothing was happening Jai." Kati replied, smiling. "Cali's hurt her hand. She slammed it in her locker."  
"Is that true, Cali?" Jamie asked. I glanced at Kati and nodded. Jamie sighed and let Kati go.  
"Thank you." Kati said, grabbing my arm. "Come on Cali, let's get your hand checked out." I looked back at Jamie, fear in my eyes. She watched me, confusion in her eyes. As we rounded the corner, I heard her say, "Demi? I think we need to investigate something." Yes! Thank god. Kati's a psycho. I just hope that Jamie and Demi find out Kati's plan before Demi has to go. Kati stopped walking, and waited. "What are we waiting for?" I asked. "If you're gonna kill me, just do it already." She chuckled quietly.  
"No, Cali. Then the fun would be over far too quickly." She replied, as a figure stepped out from the shadows.  
"Katrina." A dark voice stated. Oh god, not him. Please. He's worse than Kati. "Cali."  
"Benjamin. Everything is going just as you said." Kati said, as he smiled.  
"Brilliant. Uncle can fool that brat then." He said, adjusting his suit.

"Yes. She really thinks that she's getting away." Kati replied, a smirk on her face.  
"Good. What about you, Cali?" He asked.  
"Brother dear, don't bother the prisoner." Kati stated. Ben moved closer to me, and smiled.  
"You wanna know what I think?" I questioned. He nodded, and I spat in his face, before kicking Kati in the shin. "I think I quit." I said, running off down the corridor. I ran into the hall, and into Dan. "Hey, careful! You OK, Cali?" He asked, pulling me back up.  
"I'm fine, where's Demi? I have to tell her something." I said.  
"She's probably with Tom. Last I heard they were over by the archaeology stall. What's wrong?" Dan replied, as I ran off. I didn't have time for him now.  
"Cali? Jamie told me there's something up?" Demi called, walking over to me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

"Kati isn't who you think she is." I said.  
"OK, who is she then?" Demi asked.  
"Her birth name is Katrina Egan. She's a KORPS agent. Look, you can't go to MI4." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a KORPS trap." I said. "Kati was threatening me. I'm so sorry." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's OK, Cali. Where's Kati now?" She softly asked. I gestured to the hallway, and she called, "Jamie! Something for you to do!" Jamie walked over to us.  
"Let me guess, Kati?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Demi nodded, and I asked,  
"Can I come? She is my 'sister' after all." Jamie nodded.  
"Just be careful." Demi warned.  
"Always Dems, always." You know, I think I just saved the day. That's right; Cali Turner just saved the day. Now, Demi won't have to go. Right? I followed Jamie, to where Kati had been. Of course, she wasn't there anymore. "You certain she was here?" Jamie asked, looking around. I nodded.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked. I could've sworn that I'd heard something being knocked over. Jamie shook her head, and continued looking. I turned in time to see Kati pointing a gun at Jamie's back. As she pulled the trigger, I pushed Jamie out of the way, and fell to the ground upon being hit in my stomach. "Cali!" Was all I heard as I drifted into darkness.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

As Cali and Jamie ran off, I sat down. I put my head in my hands and sighed. If this is all one giant KORPS plot, I don't have to say goodbye. "You OK?" Keri asked, siting down in front of me. "Not really." I mumbled. "What's up, Keri?"  
"I found something in one of Beige's drawings." She said, producing a piece of paper. In the centre were 5 shadowed figures, who did kinda look like us.  
"So what?" I grumbled.  
"Well, someone's mad." Keri happily said. "Have you looked at any of the stalls?" I glared at her, hoping my expression said it all. "Come on Dems, at least try something." I sighed, and got up. I walked over to the acting stall, to find Mr Flatley reading out of a script. He recited some random rubbish at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.  
"Hamlet? Have you not read it?" He said.  
"No, funnily enough." I stated. He handed me the book, as Aneisha and Dan approached me.  
"Mission on." Dan mumbled, and I left Mr F.  
"What mission?"  
"KORPS have committed a large series of diamond robberies, so we know that KORPS have Beige." Aneisha said.  
"Tom's still being skeptical, so he and Frank have gone to HQ to look for anything suspicious on the net." Dan added.  
"OK, so what are we doing?" I asked.  
"We're on the lookout for anyone suspicious." Dan replied. I nodded, and wandered over to Keri to help her. I hope Beige is OK, it's not his fault he has this gift.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! So, what do you think of Kati now? Well, please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: I Will Always Find You

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Kati, Cali and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

I held Cali, my hands shaking. Kati was supposed to be her sister! How could she do that to someone who's supposed to be family? Sure, David and me didn't get on, but I'd never have shot him! I pressed my hands to Cali's stomach, as tears began to run down my face. "Cali..." I mumbled, as Kati stepped over me. "You monster." I said. "Don't you dare touch her." Kati chuckled.  
"Oh, Jamie. Don't you realise it yet?" She questioned, pulling me up by my hair. "Nobody's perfect."  
"Yeah, but we don't run around shooting our family! That's not normal, Kati!" I shouted back. She covered my mouth.  
"Shush. You don't want to give the game away, do you?" She whispered. I bit her hand, and kicked her in the shin.  
"Yes, I do actually." I said, beginning to run. I grabbed Cali's body, and jogged around the corner.  
"You won't get away Jamela Sanders!" Kati shouted.  
"Oh believe me, I don't plan to." I mumbled. I ran to Demi's house, and after kicking the door in, took Cali to the living room. I locked the door, and began to treat her shot wound. "Cali, come on." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Jamie, you do realise that's not my name?" Cali mumbled. "My name is Ashley."  
"I'm calling you Cali. It's less confusing." I answered, as I pulled out the bullet. Cali screamed in pain, and I felt horrible. "Why is Kati after you?" I asked.

"She's not after me. She's after you. Her brother wants some files off you." Cali replied.  
"What? What files?"  
"I don't know." Cali said, squirming as I began to clean up the blood. "Jamie, I need you to promise me something."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Trust no one. Not even Demi. She's not what she seems."  
"Cali, what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"That's not Demi." She said, gritting her teeth. "Kati... She has Demi. The girl who's back at the school? That's one of Ben's minions."  
"What?"  
"Please, go to Dan. I'll be fine." She said. "Go!" I got up, and ran out the door. If what Cali was saying was true, the whole of MI9 was in danger.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

"Find anything unusual?" Frank asked.  
"Not a gigabyte out of place." I answered as Dan, Demi, Aneisha and Keri appeared in the lift.  
"We need to keep digging." Aneisha said, emptying out Beige's drawings all over the table. Not this again.  
"Keep digging what?" Frank asked.  
"One of Derren's drawings anticipated his own kidnapping. So maybe, one of his other drawings anticipated where KORPS have him." Aneisha replied.  
"So, Derren Beige is going to help us find Derren Beige. Love it." Dan said.  
"What if he didn't though?" Demi asked. "What do we do then?" I looked at her. There seemed to be something odd about her. I couldn't quite place it though. At first I thought it was her eyes, they weren't light green before. Or maybe it was her hair, which seemed to now have a red hint. But as I studied her, I realised it was all of her. But before I could make my discovery known, the lift opened again, and Jamie flew out. She pinned Demi to the floor, and shouted, "Where is she? Tell me!" Dan and Keri tried to pull Jamie off, but soon discovered that Jamie was stronger than she looked. In fact, it took the combined strength of Frank, Aneisha, Dan and Keri to pull Jamie off. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were friends?" Keri asked.  
"We are. But that's not Demi." Jamie replied. "Now, tell me bitch, where's my best friend?" Well, at least it wasn't just me who noticed there was something off about Demi. Jamie looked over at me. "Please say you see it too." I nodded. Demi laughed.  
"And they said MI9 were supposed to be smart!" She said, getting up. "But yet, it took you weeks to work out that one of your own is missing."

"Where's my daughter?" Frank demanded. Again, she laughed.  
"Oh, telling you that would give the game away." She answered. Jamie went to get up, and Dan pulled her back down. "The game is just beginning after all."  
"What game?" Keri asked.  
"The game where KORPS win. MI9 are history." She said.  
"Tell us where she is." Aneisha begged. "Please." She rolled her eyes, and replied,  
"No way."  
"Tell us now!" I shouted. "Where is my girlfriend?"  
"Oh, Tom. Believe me, after what Demi's been through, she isn't your girlfriend anymore." The girl replied, stepping into the elevator. I went to grab her; I had to know where Demi was. I promised I'd protect her. "Laters." The girl said, as the lift door closed.  
"Why didn't you stop her? She could have told us where Demi is!" I cried.  
"Tom, calm down." Dan said. "We have to find Beige, and then we can focus on finding Demi."

"What? No, we find Demi first. Who knows what KORPS have done to her!" I exclaimed.  
"There's nothing we can do." Frank said. "There's no way we can find her."  
"Actually..." Jamie began. "There's someone who might know. They know everything."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Patterson." Jamie answered.  
"Who's that?" Keri asked.  
"He's Demi's cousin. He's a con artist who used to work for KORPS." Dan answered.  
"We can't trust him." I said. "And why would he help us?"  
"Believe me, he'll help. If I ask him. Him and me have a bond. Please, let me talk to him." Jamie answered.  
"Isn't he in jail?" Aneisha asked.  
"He broke out." Jamie said.  
"Fine. Let's go." I said.  
"Tom, we need you here to help us find Beige." Frank called.  
"No, Demi needs me to find her. She has to know I'm not giving up on her." I replied. "Come on, Jamie."  
"I'm coming." Keri said. "I want to help."

"Tom, we will find her. But you need to stay. I promise that as soon as this mission is over, we will find Demi." Dan promised. "Believe me, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You feel like no one's helping you. I swear to you, we will find her. But Beige is more important right now." I looked over at him and sighed. I sat back down at my desk. "Fine. But when this is over, we're destroying KORPS for whatever they've done to her. I mean it." I said. I am coming Demi; just hold on.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Now, I need to tell you guys something. If you follow me on Twitter, you'll know that earlier today, I made an announcement. Because of the amount of anonymous hate I've been getting, I'm leaving fanfiction. So, after I've finished this episode and storyline, I'm stopping writing. Thank you for your support over the past few months, but I've had enough. Anyway, thank you for reading; I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: Always The Last To Know

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Kati, Ben and Cali.**

**Demi's POV**

I curled up in the corner, listening to the rain. I closed my eyes. I'd been here for what felt like forever. I was losing hope. MI9 weren't coming to save me. I coughed, the damp of the cell was getting to me. I didn't have enough energy to fight back anymore. I didn't have very long left. Please. Tom, Dad, Dan, Aneisha, Keri, Cali, Jamie, Patterson come and save me. I wrapped my arms around myself as my cell door was flung open. Here we go again. The Crime Minister dragged me to my feet. "Why aren't MI9 coming to save you?" She demanded to know. I shrugged weakly. "I don't know." She flung me back down on to the floor, and said,  
"If they don't come for you soon, we will just leave you to rot."  
"You're going to do that anyway." I replied, looking up at her. She faintly smiled.  
"Glad you know." She said, before strutting out. "You have 5 hours." As the door slammed shut and locked, I curled back up and began to cry. I then began the countdown to the end of my life. Before I could stop crying, the alarms sounded. I got up, looking out the tiny window. I briefly saw a flash of red hair, which I think I recognised. "Keri!" I called.  
"Did you hear that?" A familiar voice asked. Dan was here too!  
"Dan! Keri!" I shouted, as two faces appeared in front of my window. Dan and Keri were here!  
"Dems? Is that you?" Dan asked. I nodded, a faint smile on my face.  
"I'm so glad to see you." I said.

"How can we be sure it's her?" Keri asked. "No offence, but we've already come across an impostor today."  
"V.9.5.Z.O.E.6." I said, as Dan looked at me.  
"It's her." He answered. "We're going to get you out, OK?" I nodded.  
"Just hurry. The Crime Minister could be along at any moment." I replied, before turning to Keri. I smiled at her, before the two of them ran off. I was finally getting out of here. Finally.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**  
"What are we looking for?" Dan asked over comms.  
"A tomato? I don't know!" Tom said, zooming into Beige's drawing.  
"Look for something red." I suggested. "Or vegetable looking." We heard someone kick a door in, and Aneisha explained to Beige what was going on. As the team went to leave, Dan said, "You two go with Beige, I have to go back."  
"Morgan, what are you doing?" I asked.  
"There's someone here I need to get." Dan replied, before hanging up on us. Where the hell is he going? A few minutes later, Dan spoke again, "I'm going to need medical assistance when I get back to HQ."  
"Why? What have you done?" I questioned.  
"It's not for me." Dan said, turning on his head camera. When he looked down, we saw a familiar body.  
"Demi!" I shouted. "You found her?"

"Yeah." Dan said. "She collapsed on me, I'm guessing she hasn't been fed in a while."  
"Get her back to HQ." Frank demanded.  
"Got it." Dan said, turning off his head cam. Tom looked horrified. It wasn't hard to understand why. Demi had looked so pale, it was scary. I didn't even want to think about what KORPS had done to her. About 10 minutes later, Dan, Keri, Aneisha, Beige and Demi arrived back at HQ. Demi was now standing, clinging to Keri to stay up. I tightly hugged her, feeling tears leak out my eyes. "Thank god you're OK." I mumbled, as she stared blankly at me. I let her go, and Tom hugged her too. Admittedly not as tightly as I had, it was as if he was afraid of breaking her in half. I didn't hear what he mumbled to her, but we all mentally went 'aww' as he kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose. He used his arm to hold her up, as we gathered around the table. As Frank went to speak, the lift went again. Stella stepped out, anger on her face. "What part of being suspended do you not understand?" She asked, glaring at each of us in turn. "Oh, I'm glad to see you safe and well, Mr Beige." She said. "Now, MI9 want to know how you make your predictions."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Beige replied, beginning to play with the pendant around his neck. "Just as your profession requires secrecy, so does mine."  
"Derren?" Aneisha said, stepping out from behind Stella. "When I asked if you always wanted to be a clairvoyant, you never answered."  
"Well, I had to prepare." Beige responded.  
"There's something you're not telling me." Aneisha insisted.  
"The show must go on." Beige stated.  
"Why? Why is it so important?" God, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to answer. Can we not just leave him alone?  
"Because... That's what he always said."  
"Is this who you're talking about?" She asked, picking up a photograph from the table. It was of an old man. His father, perhaps? Beige took the photograph and wandered away from the table. "It's my old man." He said. "He put on a heck of a show. Cold reading, telepathy, mentalism." I don't know what any of that means. Should I? Maybe I should watch the Psychic channel more. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps." As Beige said that, I looked over at Frank and Demi. It sounded a bit familiar. Father forcing child into a job. Although, I don't think Frank forced her into it, it just kinda happened. "But you didn't want to?" Aneisha asked.  
"Then why didn't you just tell him to get lost?" I asked, causing Stella to glare at me. Wow, she really doesn't like me, does she?  
"I only ever wanted to be an artist." Beige stated. "Instead, I went on stage. The trouble is, I was rubbish. Until..." He suddenly stopped speaking. He put the photo back down. "I'm a big success now, Dad would be proud."

"Derren, what you do is amazing." Aneisha said.  
"Oh yeah, telling people football results. Real talent there." I retorted as Stella again glared at me.  
"But, in the hands of the wrong people, it's really dangerous." Aneisha added. Because if KORPS know the football results, it's the apocalypse! Apparently. Who knew. "Give me the amulet."  
"What? How did you...?" Beige began.  
"Magic!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "No, it's kind of obvious. When Stella asked how you make your predictions, you touched it without realising. It's an automatic reaction, we protect whatever matters." I said, glancing over at Tom and Demi. Tom was still holding her up, her head on his shoulder.  
"You would make a great stage clairvoyant." Beige said.  
"Thanks. I'll try it if going to Mars doesn't work out. Now hand it over." I replied, a smile on my face. He handed it to me.  
"I found it a month ago." He said. "Now, when I go into a trance, hey presto. I catch glimpses of the future." I gasped.  
"Can you tell me if I'm going to win the skateboarding championships next Thursday?" I asked.  
"You don't even do skateboarding." Demi muttered.  
"Yeah, but I still might win!" I said, smirking.

"The crystal in Derren's amulet is from a TED." Frank said, after scanning it.  
"What does that mean? Is that bad?" I asked.  
"TED, ted, that's what all these pictures must mean." Keri said.  
"What pictures, what am I missing here?" I asked. Tom rolled his eyes. Well, this was gonna take a while.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Next chapter is the last one. I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	32. Chapter 32: Pride, Regret and Blame

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Cali, Kati and Patterson.**

**Jamie's POV**

"Sorry, what did you say I've been drawing?" Beige asked.  
"It's an experimental technology that harnesses the kinetic energy of time." Frank answered.  
"Again, I have no idea what that means." I said.  
"Yeah, this thing's covered in temporal energy particles." Tom confirmed after scanning the amulet.  
"Nope, that means nothing. Is that something off Doctor Who?" I asked. Tom rolled his eyes, and said,  
"No, Jamie. Doctor Who is fictional."  
"The danger with a TED is that it can be used to manipulate time itself, even re-write history." Stella interrupted.  
"Then why did we make it? If it's that dangerous, don't make it." I said.

"At KORPS, there were loads of drawings of Teddy Bears." Keri said.  
"If the Crime Minister figures out what they really mean..." Dan began.  
"See? If we never make these things in the first place, we will never have these problems!" I exclaimed.  
"Shut up, Jamie." Demi mumbled. "Can we not just destroy it?"  
"No. We don't even know where it is." Tom replied. As Demi went to talk again, Beige stood up. He pulled the amulet on, and said,  
"Pencil." I handed one to him, and then gave him a piece of paper. "It's show time." He said. Can I just say that I love his voice? Can I get him to narrate my life? That'd be amazing.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I followed my team into the room with the TED in. After eating something, I could now stand on my own feet, and had enough strength to fight. "What are you waiting for? Destroy it." Dan said, looking at me and Tom.  
"Don't look at me, I have no idea what I'm doing!" I said.  
"This thing's hooked into the timeline. If I get something wrong, I could wipe out the past, present and the future." Tom said.  
"Don't get it wrong then." I replied, a faint smile on my face.  
"That's not helpful, Demi." He said, although he smiled back.  
"Be careful." Aneisha said.  
"Yeah, I'd hate for this to be the last syllable of recorded time." Keri said happily.  
"Yeah, thanks Keri. Try not to sound so happy about it next time." I replied. Once I'd finished speaking, the lights went out and alarms began to sound.  
"KORPS." Dan said.

"Whatever happens, you can't let them get hold of the TED." Aneisha insisted.  
"Tell me something I don't know." Tom said, and he opened the TED's container. As he stared at the blue crystal in the centre, 3 KORPS thugs ran in. Dan, Keri and Aneisha began to deal with them, whilst Tom and I attempted to figure out how to destroy the TED. "Tom, Demi, hurry!" Dan shouted.  
"We're trying!" I shouted back.  
"You have to deactivate it before they get their hands on it!" Dan cried.  
"Yes, we know!" I called.  
"Not helping, Dan!" Tom added.  
"Tom, we can't hold them!" Aneisha shouted. "Do something!" I watched in horror as Aneisha and Keri were knocked to the floor. A guard grabbed my shoulder and flung me at the wall. I heard a loud crack, probably from my arm. I cried out in pain, and watched as the guards went for Tom. I tried to get back up, as I shouted his name. He glanced back at me, before leaning towards the TED. The casing exploded, and Tom was sent flying onto his back. I again shouted his name, and forced myself up. I ran over to him, and hugged him. It took a while, but he eventually hugged me back. I kissed him, and then looked back at where the TED had once been. "That's a relief." Tom murmured, sitting up. "I didn't destroy time."  
"No, you saved it. But, Tom, where's the TED?" Aneisha asked. All 5 of us looked at each other, as we finally understood.  
"Oh. That's clever!" I remarked.

* * *

"So, you're saying that the crystal in the amulet and the crystal in the TED were one and the same?" My dad asked. We were now back in HQ, and Tom was explaining to dad, Stella, Beige and Jamie what had happened. "Exactly. They should have never have existed in the same time together." Tom said.  
"You were right, Jai. It is kinda like Doctor Who." I said, looking over at her. She smiled.  
"Yes! Told you I was intelligent, Morgan!" She said, pointing at Dan. I couldn't help but laugh at how proud she was of herself. I coughed loudly, it seems that the damp from the cell was still affecting me. "Are you OK?" Keri asked. I nodded, and drunk some water.  
"Bringing them into contact caused a short circuit." Tom added.  
"And in the resulting explosion, the crystal must have got sucked back through time." My dad said.  
"To a month ago when I found it in the alley!" Beige remarked.

"So, in other words, when Tom destroyed the TED, he not only finished the mission, but he started it too." Dan said.  
"Like Inception!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"No, not really." Aneisha said, looking at her.  
"Hey, don't question me. I'm a genius, and I'll prove it one of these days!" Jamie said.  
"If you're a genius, then what does that make me?" Dan asked. Jamie shrugged.  
"Average." She replied, causing Keri to laugh.  
"Sorry about your act." Aneisha said, handing Beige back his broken amulet.

"Oh, not to worry." Beige responded. "I've made a lot of money this last month, so from now on, I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do. Paint." An agent then took Beige by the arm and led him out. "Good luck!" Aneisha called.  
"Well done. You're hereby officially reinstated. Oh, and Demi, this is yours." Stella said, handing me my ID card. "Welcome back to MI High." I took it and smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Chief Agent Knight." I said, as Keri hugged me.  
"I'm just relieved there was a rational explanation for the whole thing." Tom said.  
"Would it really be that bad if there wasn't?" I asked. "I think we could do with some supernatural things in this world."  
"Yeah." Jamie said. "Could you imagine me as a vampire?" She snarled at me, and I laughed.  
"I see you more as the werewolf type, Jai." I replied. She then howled, causing Dan to stare at her.  
"You're the weirdest person I've ever met." He said.

"Ah, but could you imagine me any other way?" Jamie asked. "Besides, normal is boring."  
"I still maintain that logic doesn't have all the answers." Aneisha interrupted, pushing a box towards Tom. Tom opened it, and pulled out a crystal ball.  
"A fortune teller's crystal ball, what I always wanted." Tom said, holding it up. "Thank you, Neish."  
"Just remember, the past is history, the future's a mystery and today's a gift. That's why they call it the present." Aneisha said. We all smiled, as Jamie's phone went off. She went off to answer it, while the rest of us stood around. Tom smiled at me, and lightly kissed my head. "What did they do?" He asked.  
"KORPS? Nothing much. I just got shouted at because you weren't coming to save me. I thought you guys had forgotten about me." I replied, as my eyes welled up.  
"Never." Tom said. "I will never forget you. Wherever you are, no matter how far apart we are. I will always come for you. Always remember that." He said. I bit my lip, and flung my arms around him. "Thank you." I whispered, kissing him. Jamie then walked over, clutching her phone. She looked pale, like she'd seen a ghost. "Jai?" I asked, turning around, but not letting go of Tom's hand. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Cali." Jamie began, as tears started to run down her face. "She didn't make it. I sent Patterson to look after her, but Kati got to her first. It's all my fault." I let go of Tom and hugged my best friend.

"It is not your fault. It's Kati's. OK, we are going to make her pay for this. For Cali." I reassured her.  
"You mean it?" She asked, her voice breaking.  
"For Cali." I repeated. Kati was going to pay. That much was certain.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading. Well, this is it. The final chapter. Thank you again for everything, but I'm tired of the hater. I may come back soon if the hater stops. Right, I hope you enjoyed, and I may see you in the next chapter. Who knows? Love, Melody xxx**


	33. Chapter 33: Haunted and Paranoid

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Kati, Patterson and Ben.**

**Jamie's POV**

As I left my house, I pulled my collar up. It was freezing! The rain wasn't helping matters much either. I pulled my coat tighter around myself, and turned the corner. I was going to Kati's old house, attempting to find where she was now. Cali's death was my fault, I had to find Kati. As I arrived at Kati's street, I got a shiver down my spine. You know that feeling when you think someone is watching you? Yeah, I had that feeling. I stopped walking, and looked around. The streets were abandoned, probably due to the pouring rain. Before I could start walking again, I was pulled into a side street. I went to fight back, as I was pushed against a wall. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I saw who it was. "Patterson? What...?" He silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth.  
"Don't talk." He demanded. "I need your help. You have to promise not to tell anyone." I nodded, and made a cross symbol on my chest. That was meant to symbolise 'Cross my heart and hope to die'. But I don't think Patterson understood. He looked so confused. "OK... Anyway, my father's gone missing." He said.  
"What? The gangster's been kidnapped?" I asked, as he took his hand away from my mouth.  
"I don't know. He's just gone. Please, Jai, he's all I have. He may be a monster, but he's my family." He begged. I sighed.  
"I'll look into it. I have something more important to do right now." I replied.  
"What, Kati? I know where she is. You help me and I'll tell you." Patterson stated.

"Fine." I said, through gritted teeth. He softly smiled.  
"Thank you." He lightly kissed my cheek, before walking off. I watched him, until he had disappeared from sight. I put my collars back up, and headed back into the street. I reached Kati's front door, to find it was locked. I swore quietly, before noticing an open window above me. I glanced around, no one was around. I stepped back, and jumped up. I grabbed the frame of the window, and pulled myself through. I landed with a thud on the floor, and stood up. I shut the window, and began to look around. By the sign on the door, this was Cali's room. I left quickly, not wanting to be reminded of the girl who I had left to die. At the end of the corridor was a shut door, with 'Kati's room' scribbled on it. As I walked towards it, I heard talking downstairs. I looked over the bannister, it was 3 KORPS agents. What the hell are they doing here? I walked quickly towards Kati's room, and tried to open the door. It was locked. I sighed, and kept trying to get it open. After 5 minutes of trying, I'd had enough. I raised my leg, and kicked the door in. I stepped inside, and began to look. There had to be something that would tell me where Kati was. I didn't want to have to rely on Patterson. After finding her diary, I shoved it into my bag, and returned to Cali's room. "I'm sorry." I whispered, before re-opening the window and climbing out. When I returned to the ground, I began to run back home. I did not want to know what KORPS were doing in Kati's house. I had no interest in KORPS, just in finding Kati. I will have my revenge, believe me.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I was stood with Jamie, as she explained what she had done. "You broke into Kati's house? Are you mad?" I asked.  
"No. Look, I had to find out where she'd gone." She replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I have research to do." She then walked off, her head held high. I sighed. Ever since Cali died, she'd been like a shadow of her former self. I hardly saw her anymore. As I headed to class, I discovered Mr Flatley giving out free cupcakes. "Hey, Keri." I said, spotting her in the crowd. She smiled at me. As I got closer to her, I realised all the team were here. "You want one?" Keri asked, looking at me. I shook my head.  
"I tend not to trust free samples. I've had enough bad experience with them in the past." I replied, thinking of all the times 'free samples' had ended up being part of an evil plot to take over the world. "Oh come on, Demi. Live a little! KORPS are not taking over the world with cupcakes!" Tom said.  
"Of course not. But, I don't think I'll have one. I'm not really that much of a fan of cupcakes anyway." I replied, as Keri looked horrified. "Why are they free anyway?"  
"Promotion. They contain cupodium instead of sugar, so they're healthier." Tom answered. I nodded, and watched as Preston also looked horrified.

"Say no to artificial ingredients!" He protested, shoving a clipboard in people's faces. Well, that's not going to make them sign it!  
"Chill, Preston." Tom said.  
"I'll sign if you promise to change those shoes." Keri replied. I laughed, looking at his sandals.  
"No way! Serious people only!" Preston replied. Keri snatched the clipboard off him and signed it. While she did that, I noticed that our communicators had started flashing. All of us ran off, leaving Keri behind to finish signing. After she'd caught up, we entered the lift. When we arrived in HQ, my dad spoke. "This is President Carlotta of Cartania." He showed us a picture of a woman. "Whoa, nice coat." Keri remarked.  
"Yeah, that's the important bit." Dan said sarcastically.  
"She sneaked into the UK undercover." My dad interrupted. "We've never seen a head of state do that before."  
"What's she up to?" Aneisha asked.

"Maybe she's on holiday, and she just didn't want to be bothered by the press." I suggested.  
"No. If she was, then why would she be having secret discussions with this man?" My dad replied.  
"He's her secret lover? I don't know." I replied. "Who even is he?"  
"George Monoblot." Tom answered. "He advises the Government on healthy eating."  
"Not any more." My dad said. "He was fired last week for taking a stand against cupodium. He's threatened revenge."  
"See, I don't get it. Cupodium's safe." Tom said. "It's a great substitute for sugar."  
"Maybe he has a thing for sugar. Who knows." I said.  
"It's made in a lab." My dad replied. "Monoblot and Carlotta are opposed to all chemically engineered ingredients. The first cupodium based cupcakes are in the shops today." He put one of the cupcake boxes from before on the table. "Yeah, you can get them upstairs for free!" I said. "Remember what happened when free samples have come to the school before?" Tom ruffled my hair.  
"You're just being paranoid. This is not a KORPS plot." He said.

"I am not paranoid!" I exclaimed. "I'm just cautious."  
"Anyway, it's too much of a coincidence that these two are meeting up. We need to know what they're discussing." My dad interrupted.  
"Can we get a microphone near them?" Dan asked.  
"Not easily." My dad said hesitantly. "The next meeting is somewhere here." He was showing us a map of Hawthorn Park. "Find out what they're up to." The five of us then left HQ. I'm not being paranoid. No. It's experience.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading! I'm back people! I realised that I couldn't end Demi's story like that. And even though the hater is still going, I'm going to ignore them, for as long as I can. I have a question for you. I want to give Jamie a love interest in the near future. Do you think it should be Patterson or someone new? Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
